


The Slave to the Monstergirls

by Grimace2211



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Magical Realism, Modern Era, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The protag is 15 years old, Women dominate men, Women outnumber men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimace2211/pseuds/Grimace2211
Summary: In the year 2076 the worlds top scientists from around the world all converged to invent a way to travel through different universes. At first many trials were failures. They were close to giving up, until through sheer determination did they have a working gateway.The gateway was soon discovered to lead to a universe filled to the brim with with demonic female monsters looking for a fight. The following war resulted in a 97% casualty rate for men all over the world rendering men to be a rare treasure to behold. The motives for such a war is not explained, but one thing is certainly clear, you have to survive at all costs whether you're the last human or not.
Comments: 49
Kudos: 53





	1. How Things Came to Be

Chapter 1: How Things Came To Be

Earth, a once prosperous and peaceful planet that was thriving in both technological advancements and population... But then the mamono were discovered. In the year 2076 the worlds top scientists from around the world all converged to invent a way to travel through different universes, at first many trials were failures. They were close to giving up, until through sheer determination did they have a working gateway. but of all the questions they asked about interdimensional travel, they didn't ask 'what if there was a threat on the other side?' Well if there were any scientists' that asked that question, they surely got the answer. One week after the completion of the portal, the scientists sent a drone through it. what they saw was a beautiful scene. It was a forest, much like ours but some of the plants were noticeabley different. after a couple of hours of data gathering they made an encounter with this dimension's species, at first they were ecstatic to learn about the new world's specimens so they studied it carefully.

The scientists were surprised to find out that the species was human, or at least human looking. The specimen was a woman, a really attractive one at that, but with a set of horns, wings and one skinny tail.  
But what the scientists didn't know was that the specimen knew about the drone's presence. After about 13 hours of fortuitous discoveries, the drone was running out of power so they decided to bring it back, when they did they immediately sent it to the American government. the government proposed a one manned mission into the different dimension using a criminal inmate. The scientists received the test subject 2 days after they announced the mission, it was an inmate sent on death row for his bastardizing crime. The government didn't forcefully make him do it, he volunteered for it under the promise to be set free if he made it out alive.

After an hour they suited and kitted the inmate up with a mounted camera and a microphone, then they sent him in. As soon as the inmate got in, he was hit with a wave of forest greenery. He was immediately instructed to move forward until ordered to stop. The inmate walked for 10 minutes, collecting data as he went, before he encountered a different species's. However this time it was a woman with wolf like appearances, wolf like claws, a fluffy tail, and fur appearing on her forearm and leg skin showing through her very revealing attire. The woman was hunched over a bush, most likely foraging for food.  
The inmate was then ordered to go up to the beastly woman and interact with her, the inmate hesitated but ultimately had no choice. He gulped and slowly went up to the woman, but he didn't even make a step before the woman lifted her head up to the sky and sniffed the air. Her head then lowered and bobbed towards the inmate, the inmate at this point didn't know what to do so he just stood there internally panicking to himself. The woman then opened her eyes upon turning her head to the inmate,  
It was an awkward situation. 

On one part the inmate just kept staring at her, the woman did the same that is until the inmate was ordered to initiate conversation to see if it was capable of speech. The inmate hesitated again but shoved his fear down to the lowest depths of his mind, the woman overall was attractive to say the least. To say she was smokin hot was an understatement, sexually arousing was more adequate to say.  
Anyways the inmate walked over to the woman and started to converse, the woman just stood there staring at him with wide eyes.

"H- Hello...ehehe..."

The wolf like woman just kept staring almost like she was studying him.

"Do y-you live a-round here b-by chance?" He asked but only to lighten the mood a little more.

The woman pointed at him and opened her mouth, revealing a set of sharp frontal canines, and spoke.

"You... you're a male aren't cha?" The woman asked with a courtly tone.

Her voice sounded a bit brazen but ultimately dominant, her voice surprised and aroused a few scientists and the inmate at the same time.

"Y-yeah?" He answered as he gulped in fear.

"I thought all the males were wiped Off this planet a while ago, but you smell as if you weren't from here... Tell me stranger. where did you come from? And what is with those weird clothes?" She asked as she eyed his jumper with a camera mounted to it

The inmate was instructed to tell her about them.

"W-well I'm a test subject f-from a d-different dimension, I was sent through a portal to learn about this dimension." He said as he looked all around "But my dimension is a world much different than yours." He said gaining confidence as he explained.

"So... There are more of you I presume?" She asked inquisitively.

The inmate was encapsulated by her voice, it was enough to get him hard, but he didn't tell her about it.

"Yeah there is a world full of us... Why do you ask?"

"No reason~." She said.

The woman then put her hands behind her back and started strutting towards him, the inmate took a step back but was instructed not to run. His gut told him to run but his mind told him to stay for freedom.  
The woman then reached him and leaned down to reach his eye level, the inmate was scared shitless, he didn't know what she was gonna do.  
Now that she was closer they could see that she was taller than him by a foot, and had wolf ears poking out of the top of her head. The woman then spoke to him.

"your smell is stronger now that I'm closer to you~..." she said as she shivered slightly.

"w-what smell?" He asked, confused.

She then leans into his ear, he shivers as her hot breath hits his ear, she whispers.

"your musk cutie~... Do you find me attractive~?" She said, sniffing around him some more.

The inmate was left astonished and even more aroused as she stood back up and faced the camera.

"I'm going to borrow him for a little bit if you don't mind~."

The inmate then took a step back in fear, The woman then took one step out towards him, he stepped back, she stepped again. This continued till he was backed up to a tree, he looked back seeing that he was cornered and started shivering. The wolf liminal then placed her arms on the tree effectively trapping him, he let out a whimper as she lowered herself to his level again.

"Don't be afraid. I don't bite... Yet~" She said as she licked her lips.

The inmate closed his eyes and awaited his fate, only to be met with a pair of arms wrapping around him and lips forcefully slamming against his. The inmate opens his eyes widely and is graced by the sight of the liminal's face covering his whole view, he jumps at first but then eases into the kiss. She moans as she desperately tries to push her tongue in his mouth, he accepted her in and immediately felt her enter and fight with his tongue for dominance. the moaning coming from each other vibrated in each other's mouths, they fought for each other's dominance for a couple of minutes with her ultimately winning. They both pull back from each other gasping for breath and flecked with beads of sweat.

"W-why d-did you kiss m-me?!" He asked with a hot blush across his face.

Wolf liminal: because, in my world males went extinct due to numerous wars against them. She explained with a slightly sad look, but it quickly turned into a seductive smirk as she said. "And, since you're a rare item, you'll be my treasure~" she then finishes by kissing him on the cheek, the inmate got confused but slowly realized what she meant by that. The scientists told him to get out of there and return to the portal.

"I...uh, Think I've got to go now" he said following the commands of the scientists.

The inmate tries to pick her arms off of him but they don't budge, he looks up at her with a nervous look. Her expression turned from seductive to a frown, it's almost like she heard the scientists tell him to leave.

"No! you're staying with me! Besides, you just got here... I haven't even begun the fun yet~." She said as primal lust escaped her throat.

The inmate decided that he had enough of this and pushed her off of him to run, once he did he started sprinting back towards the portal. The wolf liminal was infuriated and started running after him; dodging branches and jumping over downed trees, the inmate was making good progress. But the liminal was far superior in speed and stamina.

The inmate could see the white glow of the portal from where he was standing now and bursted with speed towards it. he was just feet away from it till he was tackled to the ground by the liminal last second and fell down a slope, the inmate was fighting to get free from her grip but she just wouldn't give in. after the tumbling finished, she sat on top of him; pinning his arms down and straddling him.

"*Hah* you gave a *hah* good chase. *hah*"she then leaned down just centimeters from his face and whispered. "you're mine~."  
The inmate then started freaking out and tried struggling out of her pin but all of it was in vain as she used one arm to shred his clothes into nothing but scraps, the only clothes he had left was boxers but she kept it on for some reason.

"Don't struggle too much or else you'll get hurt~." She said as she slid her hand into his boxers eliciting a groan from the inmate.

She then proceeded to jerk him off and was about to get more intimate until she looked like she had remembered something. She looked at the torn armor and focused on the camera, she quickly took out her hand and crushed the camera to bits and then continued pleasuring the inmate.

The scientists back through the portal were panicking and had first proposed shutting the portal down, but over time they decided to send a squad of Marines to search and rescue the inmate.  
Marines stepped into the portal one by one until they were completely out of the gateway.

"RedCrown this is Alpha 1-6, how copy." The marine squad leader said touching his earpiece lightly.

"Alpha 1-6 this is RedCrown. What do you need?" Asked the commander.

"RedCrown, can you tell me why I am risking the lives of my men to rescue a guy who is gonna die if he returns anyways?" He asked but received silence for a bit until the radio crackled to life.

"Alpha 1-6 you are the only team that is capable of doing this mission successfully, other than that we need to find out what happened to the target and see if this universe's species are hostile or docile to us. We need to bring him back to let the eggheads run tests on his body to see if this universe affects us badly in any way, besides we've installed camcorders onto your helmets for the lab coats up here in Washington, Copy?" 

"Copy that RedCrown." He said as he took he finger off his ear piece and looked at his men which were sitting or standing up awaiting orders.  
"All right men, you heard command. rack em and stack em! We're Oscar Mike in Five!" He said as he raised his arm into the air slightly and made a circling motion with his index finger.  
"Let's got get our man back and outta this shit hole HUAH?"

"HUAH!" The marines said in unison.

"Alpha 1-6 be advised, you won't be able to contact us after you travel approximately 14 clicks away from the gateway. Understood?" 

"Understood RedCrown will advise, over and out." He looked to his men. "Command says that we'll be out of range from communications after traveling fourteen clicks away from the gateway, understand? We'll only communicate through short term radio got it?" He said to his squad.

It had been two months since they had heard from the team, the scientists morale and hope were dwindling quickly. They thought that they had opened a portal to a world that could eventually take over their own world... Boy were they sure right.  
After about five days they came to the conclusion that they were probably never coming back and decided to shut down the portal, but before they did the radar showed a faint signature heading towards their portal, but it was just one.  
The scientists were astonished since they thought the team had surely perished, but then they started to get nervous since they didn't know if it was the team or something else. They called the guards and told them to get ready to take down anything that isn't apart of this world.  
The blip got closer and closer until the blip reached the very front of the portal, all the guards in the room raised their weapons and prepared to fire upon whatever hellspawn was out there.  
The unknown form of life then walked straight into the portal and showed up on the other side showing itself to be one of the Marines' allbeit bloodied and with a noticable limp, everyone in the room rushed towards him and aided him to the best of their ability.

"what happened out there Marine!" Asked the scientist.

The Marine looked up at him with teary eyes expression and wept uncontrollably.

"THEY WERE EVERYWHERE!!! we didn't stand a chance in the first place! When we first left the portal we were already doomed..." He then placed his hands on the head scientist and yelled "WE HAVE TO CLOSE IT NOW!!!!"

During this whole thing the radar was going crazy showing a whole array of blips surrounding the portal, it wasn't until a whole two minutes till one of the scientists took notice, but once he did I was too late, a red colored leg, almost blood colored, seeped through the portal and stomped down onto the white tiled floor cracking the tiles around it with little to no pressure, this grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.  
Slowly a red arm emerged and gripped the portal frame as well as one horn protruding from a head , followed by a curvaceous body until the whole being was shown. then another showed its lushous body, this time being blue, through until it stood next to the red one almost the same size in comparison (a whopping 7ft) together they towered over all the scientists, the guards were amazed and scared at the same time as to what they were seeing the same went for the scientists, all of a sudden the two towers of flesh stepped to the side and took a knee, the scientists were confused, but the Marine survivor knew all to well what was happening

"Oh no... ITS HER!" He then stood up and started sprinting towards the door "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HE-" He didn't finish his sentence Because a spear attached to a chain went through his abdomen, blood backlashed from the sudden penetration and covered some of the scientists in it as well and pulled him back into the portal.

Everyone in the room screamed in terror to what they just witnessed especially the ones covered in blood, but those screams where short lived when another being went through the portal, (this one being shorter than them but still pretty tall) the being herself was beautiful and sexy, but it gave off a sinister and sexual aura, her skin had a blue hue to it with sparse purple tattoos on her hips and arms, she had a pair of evil looking horns followed up by a pair of elongated sharpened elven like ears she had demon looking wings folded on her back, her hair was jet black and her eyes had a black and red pupils, her tail was another feature that was noticeable as well as her attire. Her attire was very revealing and sexual indeed, it consisted of some armored thigh highs and some fore arm guards that looked like it came straight out of an eldritch horror.

The men in the room all looked at her with mixed emotions, some of them were aroused, some were confused as hell, while some were straight up pissing their pants, but all of them exhibited fear.

The woman breathed in and sighed, she loved the smell of fear and arousal, her voice sounded like honey she only let out a sigh and already some of the men got uncontrollable boners, she then looked around taking the new change of scenery in until she spoke.

"This place looks nice.~" her voice sounded angelic but deeper, her soothing voice sent some of the weak willed men into insanity, she then spoke again "it'll look better once I... Take over.~"

The remaining guards and scientists were scared and confused as to why she said that, but it slowly dawned on them by what she meant by that, immediately one of the guards gathered up the courage to raise his weapon and shoot at the captivating demoness, the 9mm bullet sped through the air right towards her but the bullet itself slowed down to a stop in midair right in front her. she seemed to be angry at the action because she glared at the man who tried to shoot at her and sent the bullet back at the same speed through his head, leaving him dead on the spot and leaving most of the men traumatized. She then spoke again, loud enough for all to hear.

"Anyone who rebels or run will be met with a swift punishment." She said tossing away her sultry voice and replacing it with a serious tone.

Immediately all the scientists tried to run and the remaining guards shot at the liminals in front of them, but it was all for nothing since she stopped all the bullets with her hand, yawning as she did so, she then flicked her finger and sent it all back to the guards killing them all, she then swiped her hand and cut off all the scientists heads clean off leaving endless buckets of streaming blood all over the floors.  
She smirked at her artwork and turned back to the lumbering females,

"Tell everyone that we're ready to invade, effective immediately." She commanded.

The gargantuan females nodded and headed back to the other side while the beautiful horror stayed back and chuckled to herself.

"Ufufufu~ time for a little... payback.~

The following 50 year war ended with the liminals winning by a vast number and turning every female into a liminal as well as killing 97% of the male population in the world, thus making any male a rare item and truly a treasure to behold... You are one of those surviving males in hiding in fact you might be the only male in the world right now much less your country. Good luck~.


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm

16 years after the war, the mamono have conformed to modern times and advanced the medical foundation even further than before, the environment was better and healthier, Scientology has progressed vastly... But all these light sides have a dark side.

The year is 2142 and mamono outnumber men ten to one, probably even less, but that's not important right now, what's important is your survival and how you live without being found out.

Y/n pov:  
It was a crisp autumn morning, the trees have shaken off all their leaves for the coming winter in just a week, just enough time to gather me some wood.

3rd person pov:  
He grabbed his axe and made his way out of his isolated area, once he made it past the circle of hibernating exotic plants, he stays on his guard and hiked for ten minutes and found one of the forest's trees that looked sizable and started chopping. The wood chips flew around him and started to make a small mound as he kept chopping, a couple of birds who were a little late to the migration could be heard around him, but he paid no mind to it, in fact he found it quite relaxing.

After about five hours of chopping two trees, the final tree fell and prompted him to cut the remaining branches off. After that he started sawing the trunks in half to make the load easier, after he did this he piled them into 4 piles and took one pile back to his home making him go back and forth between the safety of his home and the forest to pick up the trunks. He was making great time since it was getting late, usually this would take more than half a day but since he was in a energetic mood he decided to speed things up a bit by pretending there was an invisible challenger next to him. After about an hour he raced to the last pickup for today, he dodged the countless traps he and his father set up in case the monsters made it that far into his forest. He made it to the pretend finish line and raised his arms up in victory, with him obviously winning of course, but that victory was short lived by the sound of a snapping twig in front of him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and listened carefully and prayed that it was just a twig snapping because it fell, but that quickly went out the window when two more twigs broke to his left and right. "shit shit shit!" He said quietly to himself as he realized that he was likely surrounded, but luckily not from behind, so he used this advantage to hide behind some dead shrubs and cover the lower half of his body with leaves to blend in.

As soon as he finished, he waited for whatever threat to pass by, seconds passed like hours for what seemed to be forever until he saw a sliver of movement from the right. He quickly darted his eyes to the movement and got scared at what he had seen; it was one of those monsters but it had the average body of an average female human, except the human look alike had camouflaged tactical body armor and a quad visioned helmet with a rifle of some kind with a cylindrical attachment to the barrel. "Probably a suppressor..." he whispered. But what stood out the most to him was a set of elongated sharpened ears sticking out from the sides of the helmet, "Elf!" He thought to himself. The elven species are a dangerous threat in fact if it weren't for their involvement in the war, the war would've taken twice as long.

The elves are a hunting species, born with the bow and some CQC but now they're born with a rifle in hand. They were and still are always very careful in hunting to make sure their prey doesn't know that they're after it, since the mamono have taken over they've long since abandoned the bow and have now favored the rifle which is why it makes them so dangerous, they were already accurate enough with the bow that it was just overkill when they got their hands on modern weapons. 

Anyways back to the situation at hand.  
He watched her movement carefully, it was slow and smooth. It was almost captivating too because the cargo pants hugged her curves nicely, her kevlar body armor although tight, still couldn't hide the fact that she had a nice rack...what was he thinking?! She'sprobably hunting him as we speak! SNAP OUT OF IT!!! Almost as if on cue he snapped out of it when she stopped and stared ahead, he slightly turned his head to the direction she was staring at and widened his eyes as he mentally cursed at himself.

He left his sled in the middle of the clearing for all to see, he looked back to the elf and saw that she was crouched, aiming her rifle at it, carefully observing it. She then scanned the surveying area until she lowered her rifle and put her hand on her ear, she then spoke in a slightly quieted voice.

"Fox leader to Fox group, converge to my position, I found something." Said the elf into her radio.

His heart started to beat faster as he realized that there were MORE of them, but he couldn't do anything in this position, so he did what any man would do... he waited.

6 minutes had passed and she hadn't moved at all, it was almost excruciating to just lay there and not do anything. Quickly though, all the bothers went away when he heard some soft crunches of leaves behind him, like directly behind him! He tensed up as he waited until the threat passed by, but it didn't, in fact the crunching stopped right NEXT to him.  
He had decided to risk it all and move his head carefully to where the supposed teammate was, but when he looked he saw nothing besides a mound of leaves. It left him confused as to why he heard crunching.

He slowly looked back and saw two more elves join the leader beside her, they then murmur to each other but he couldn't hear them which prompted him to stay put.

Elf leader pov:   
It took my group long enough but all that matters right now is that they got here...well almost all of them, I still can't see where the group sniper is but I'll find out soon.

"Fox 1-4, sitrep. What's your current position? over." I said as I looked around for that camouflaged troublemaker.

A short minute passed before I get a response.

*crackle* "I'm just watching your back, that's all, you don't need to know where I am." Our elf sniper said.

Y/n pov:   
I heard her say something in her walkie talkie and stop after a short bit, I waited for what was gonna happen until I heard some leaves shift to my right again followed by a crackle of interference and then a feminine voice.

I had a mini heart attack when I heard the voice next to me, I slowly look back again and realized that the mound of leaves was MOVING! It was a very well camouflaged Merc even I was impressed as I was scared at how she slipped right next to me with such stealth, but I don't think she knows that I'm here... Upper advantage skill. Acquired. Now all I have to do I wait for the right moment.

3rd person pov:  
The squad leader was getting impatient with the sniper, so she threatened to cut her pay in half if she didn't show herself, the sniper sighed, got up, and trudged towards the group. He could've gotten up and slowly made his way back to his house, but he kinda wanted to stay back and see why they were here in the first place. So he stayed... with the enemy, covered in leaves, hidden behind a dead shrub, couldn't be better Right?

Meanwhile the mamono were discussing why there was a sled out in the middle of nowhere.

"Why would they just leave it here, it wouldn't make sense... unless... They're heading back for it." Said the assault elf.

"Nah this wood was freshly cut... I'd say that whoever left this, left in a hurry." The sniper said, immediately shooting down that theory.

"Y'know I've known only few mamono that use tools like axes to cut down trees." She said eyeing the axe propped up against the sled. "Us included... But they're not native or live in this forest in the first place. The rest of the mamono would just use their strength and could've easily lifted this back home." She then widens her eyes and says. "Could it be?" Stated the support elf.

The squad all widen their eyes at what she had said and quickly raise their rifles and started to scan the area around the sled.

"Nah. No way! If it was a Male I'm sure we would've spotted him already... although we should check just to be sure, we would be rewarded highly if we get him back to Miss.Moriah like we promised. Okay team move out!" The leader exclaimed.

And just like that the squad then split up into four directions the opposite of each other with great speed, Y/n was left speechless at the fact that they haven't spotted him at all. But it also left him with a couple of questions like 'who is Miss.Moriah?' and 'are there mercenaries hired to hunt down males? And if so why do they need them? they already wiped out almost all of them. They should've acknowledged what they were doing, because they don't have a chance at reproduction.' And also 'why couldn't they just leave him alone? is it THAT hard?' But he didn't have time to answer those questions so he got up slowly and surveyed the area to make sure they weren't near him.

Once he saw that it was all clear he made a mad dash back to the safety of his home, however he had made one fatal mistake. He forgot to check the trees...  
The elf squad were all in the trees staring down at him while he ran with smirks on their faces.

"We got you now... human~." She turned her head back to her squad. "alright I need all of you to go cut off his trail, I'll be the one chasing him, got that?" The leader barked her orders.

"Roger!" The squad said in unison

The group then detached themselves from the trees and headed towards his direction with great speed, meanwhile the elf leader's smirk deepens as she licks her lips.

"but before we turn you in... I'm going to have some fun with you.~"

She then jumps off the tree and lands gracefully, once she stands up she starts to sprint towards his direction too.

*Timeskip a couple of minutes into the running*

"I'm almost to the fucking house *pant* I just need to keep running *pant* they won't find me an I'll be safe *pant* I hope..." Y/n thought as his adrenaline was rising quickly.

3rd person pov:   
As he kept running he had started to notice the traps that were coming into view, he knew how to avoid each one including the stake pit trap that was made by his father in case either of them was being followed.

But unbeknownst to him, he WAS being followed by the Fox group itself. Right now the Elf leader was closing in fast on his trail since it was pretty obvious.  
suddenly he stopped and listened to the sounds of anything worth being cautious towards, at first there was nothing but the soft wind picking up the leaves on the ground and the catching of his breath... but... that was just it... Everything else was quiet... too quiet. 

All of a sudden the sound of fast crunching leaves broke that silence and immediately kicked his motion into gear, he now confirmed that he was being followed by the Elf squad. If he ran to his house now he could possibly lead them to him, so to throw them off his trail he dashed straight for the pit, hoping for them to fall into it but not get killed by it, just for a little bit then make it back home and wait out the heat.

As he was running, the pit was now visible and in range but the soft pitter patter from before was getting louder and closer to him. "Man she's FAST!" He thought aloud "I know right!" A mocking voice yelled back unexpectedly, he turned his head to the side and saw that she was right beside him! He stumbled a bit making him fall and roll across the floor of the dead multicolored leaves. 

As soon as he stopped rolling he picked himself up and dusted off anything that clinged onto him. *Click* He froze as some cold metal pressed against his head.

"Turn around. Put your hands in the air Nice and slowly.~" She ordered as she pressed the pistol even harder into his head.

His heart was racing, he didn't know what to do, so he decided to persuade her into letting him go.

"Hey uh... We don't have to do this..." he raised his hands slowly. "If you could just let me go and forget this ever happened that'd be great." He said, still not turned around.

"You are in no position to negotiate human, NOW TURN AROUND!" She commanded.

He then saw no other option but to turn around, but then an idea hit him.  
He turned around quickly and used the momentum to slap the gun out of her hand, she becomes shocked but quickly snapped out of it as soon as he pushed her back against a tree and ran towards the leaf covered pit. Well... he tried to at least but the Elf managed to trip him by leg swiping his foot making him fall head first into the ground.

He was dazed long enough for the Elf to get the advantage on him by pinning him to the floor, his back facing the ground and straddling his legs. He tried to struggle with all his might but her grip on him was too great. He looked to the side desperately and saw that the pit was mere feet away, he then looked back up to the elf who now had a triumphant smirk on her face. She looked down menacingly at him and quickly pulled her combat knife out of her sheath and quickly pressed the cold sharp metal onto his neck, she then leaned in towards his face with barely an inch away from hers and locked eyes with him.

"I thought all the males died out a long time ago, but seeing as how you're still alive gives me hope." She backs up a bit and laid her free hand on his chest. "And pretty cut too. Oh you'll be perfect for the one who hired me!" She then traced her fingers down his chest to his midsection. "Maybe too perfect.~" she then lifted her knife away from his neck and hovered it dangerously close to his stomach.  
"Let's see the goods now, shall we.~" she licked her lips and tantalizingly cut through the fabric easily making him grit his teeth and hope that she wasn't going to gut him on the spot. 

She exposed his skin to the cold air around him, she then placed her knife back on his neck and said, "Don't move." he nodded slowly but started shaking as he was getting increasingly scared, he also started to notice a strange smell arising around him. It smelled like blackberries and pine?

Y/n pov:   
[What is she DOING? Is she sizing up the amount of organs I have so she knows what to sell? Is she gonna harvest me? Will she- oh~ wait WHAT THE FUCK!!!???] He thought as he looked down.

3rd person pov:  
He looked down in surprise as the Elf leader started to lick his stomach and chest while desperately grinding her crotch on his, she looked up at him with a desperate wanting and started to kiss his body all over. she bit her glove and slipped it off of her hand and slipped it into his pants, which prompted him to moan again. She grasped his member making him tense up and started to slowly rub her hand up and down his shaft.

He quickly realized that she wasn't going to kill him but this new revelation made him want to find a way to get her off of him, he looked to the pit and back at her and got an idea. He lifted his hand up to where her right breast would be and slipped his hand into her vest and squeezed tenderly at it.

The Elf moaned loudly suddenly and dropped her guard for a moment, he quickly seized the opportunity that she brought forth by pushing her off of him and into the pit. She yelped as she went down but at the last second gripped the edge of it and tried to find support for her leg but couldn't, her grip was slowly waning.

Y/n got up and brushed off some leaves and some dirt off his back and arms while also taking note of his cut up shirt, then started to walk away from the pit into the direction of his house, but stop upon hearing her again.

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled from the pit.

"I told you to forget you ever saw me but you decided not to heed my plea, now look where that got you." He said mocking her.

"FUCK I'M SLIPPING!" She warned.

He looked back and saw her hands on the edge slipping ever so slightly, he got conflicted at the idea of trying to save a monster.

[What have they ever done for me? They took over MY world. Reduced ME to a lonely shell of a teenager just trying to survive, Why should I save them?!] He thought as the memories of his father telling him the dangers of Mamono and how they reduced humans to virtually nothing.

He started to walk away again ignoring her pleas, but he stopped as she made one last desperate attempt to get some help.

"I'LL CALL MY TEAM OFF OF YOU!!!" She yelled out in desperation.

This however, caught his attention.  
He walked back at the very edge of the pit and squatted down to meet her eyes frantically looking up to him.

"You'll do what now? I didn't quite hear that? You mind telling me again?"

"I-I'll let you go."

Y/n: "Say it louder I couldn't hear you." He said as he cupped his ear.

"I'LL LET YOU GO! JUST FUCKING HELP ME!!!"

"Give me your word and you'll receive my help."

"I'M SLIPPING!" She screamed as her grip faltered.

The Elf leader finally lost her grip, she closed her eyes and prepared for the searing stakes to pierce, but instead of feeling the cold metal pieces jabbing against her back, she felt an almost iron-like grip on her wrist making her stop falling. She looked up to see that he had gripped her hand with ease, however he was not pulling her up. Instead he had asked another question.

"Your offer sounds tempting but your squad doesn't know the lay of this land like I do, they could be dead right now from all the hidden traps placed in this very forest." He said as he looked around. "You'd better convince me not to drop you right here and now, better hurry! My hand is getting slippery.~" he said as it was now him smirking triumphantly.

The elf squad leader had to think fast and effectively, she had a couple of ideas but they were stopped once he started counting down from 10. Once he got to 2 she blurted out a desperate attempt at not being staked up.

Elf leader: "IF YOU KILL ME NOW THE OTHER MONSTERS WILL KNOW AND WILL START INVESTIGATING AROUND HERE!" She yelled out, hoping that it'd work.

She stared at him as he stopped and thought about it for a moment, she could see his triumphant smirk fade fast the more he thought. It was now her time to smile connivingly.

"Y-yeah if you kill me or-or any of my-my squadmates, someone will eventually know and then get more monsters to check this place!" She said sweating from her forehead bit. "My mission is to search this place along with others, to find and capture any human males that we find. Other than that it is our duty to go back to our outpost and report back to our clientele, if we make it back with even one dead squad mate..." She said chuckling darkly now. "You'll have a whole army of them tearing this place apart to find whatever killed a fellow Mamono!"

Y/n stared at her wide eyed as his heart pounded hard out of fear, his mind was working fast to connect the dots and muttered to himself. He could hear her chuckle darkly as she knew she had won, now he had to bring her up, if not then he would definently get a whole bunch of mamono scouting his territory for him. Seeing no other choice, he used his free hand and grabbed her pistol from her holster.

"HEY YOU BASTARD THATS MINE!" She shouted as she used her other hand to try and grab it fruitlessly.

"Shut it! You're lucky I'm even going to save your ass you slanty eared bitch!" He said as he pulled her up and dropped her on the ground.

once she was up she dusted herself off, she soon heard a familiar click and saw that he had aimed her pistol at her head, smirking as he did so.

"Oh how the turntables." He said triumphantly.

The Elf mercenary looked puzzled but then tensed up as he pressed his finger slightly on the trigger.

"Okay... Now call your dogs off of me." He ordered sternly.

She looked at him with anger lining her face, but sighed in defeat as she brought her finger to her ear piece. "This is Fox leader to Fox group, stand down and stay frosty. This is an order." She then looked towards him with anger.

"Can YOU let me go now?" She asked, rather annoyed about this whole transgression.

"Just a moment, how do I know you wont just get more monsters on my tail?" He inquired, doubting her ability to hold her words truly.

The elf leader sighed.

"If my squad were to ever find a human male and bring him back to the client that hired us in the first place safely, then we would get a considerably generous amount of pay for said human."  
She said. "And this client will definitely pay handsomely for someone like you.~" she said as she looked him up and down. "I can even smell that you are worth double because you had never been defiled by the touch of a monster.~" she said rubbing her legs together.

He shuddered as she looked at him the same way a predator would look at their prey.

"You stay right there or else you'll make me regret pulling you outta there." He said frowning at her. "I'm keeping your gun by the way, for protection y'know?"

"I'll be back for it soon, you'll see." She said with a smug grin.

"That's only IF you find me though, which I doubt you'll be able to in the first place."

The Elf leader chuckled darkly, doing nothing but standing there with her arms raised, he backed up slowly with the gun trained on her head, as soon as he was at a safe distance he turned around and high-tailed it outta there.

"Fufufu~ you have no idea what's coming do you~" she presses on her ear piece. "Sniper I need you to tag him for later, were gonna meet him again soon.

"Got it boss!" The sniper acknowledged, revealing to be on a huge branch from a tree with her sniper trained onto Y/n

3rd person pov y/n:  
As he was running to his house he felt a slight sting on his back, but brushed it off thinking it was a stray branch or something, but little did he know that sting was a tracking dart emitting his position 24/7.

[I'm sorry human but I'm just going to have to break our ittie bittie pwomise~](out loud) AHAHAHAHAH~!" She laughed darkly.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Y/n pov: "I have to make I back, I can't slow down or else they'll find me again!" I thought as my speed was faltering. My lungs were being slowly assaulted by the cold brisk air of the autumn season, my mind was racing with thoughts of what could happen if I'm captured. Studied? Stripped of organs? Become a slave? My father didn't know what they would do to male humans if found out, but I guess he knows now ever since his capture... I wonder if he's alive? I quickly regain focus on the task at hand and find myself very close to the hidden entrance to my safe haven. It was pretty well hidden, but if someone adept in tracking were around they'd surely find it. I won't worry about that because the Elf I almost shot had given me her word, however I can't trust anyone these days so I'll have to check if they were still following me around.

*Timeskip brought to you by chibi y/n looking out for any of the elves while the elves are behind him in a bush snickering*

After about ten minutes of making sure I wasn't being followed, I entered through the now discolored vines that covered the entrance and walked through a well kept trail. This trail led up to my humble abode. I stopped walking and took a good look at my house and noticed that the roof needed the grass to be replaced since the original grass was starting to brown.  
It was a small looking hunter's cabin that came equipped with a small shed used for storing wood and other things that I find out in the forest. The cabin itself was made by dark oak imported from somewhere exotic, is what my father said... anyways, it had three windows, one into the front, and two on both sides of the house.

Then it dawned on me that it was almost winter so it was an added bonus in camouflage so I guess I didn't have to worry myself about that. Life could be pretty boring without anything to do besides hide; so to keep from being bored I busy myself with virtually any problem my area develops. My father had that same mentality, so in his free time he taught me basic education, electrical engineering, how to repair anything involving electricity, plumbing, carpentry, and the sod roof, and how to replace the grass on it. He also taught me all he knew about cultivation and hunting, how to skin deer, rabbits, boars, general wildlife native to the forest. He also taught me the electric guitar but I haven't been keeping up with it ever since he got captured, that's not important anyways.

But sometimes I run out of problems to fix and eventually have free time to ponder; which isn't good because I start to get depressed when thinking. My thought process always end up being the same thing, "am I the last human?" And "what will the monsters do when they find me?" so to refrain from having those thoughts I just sleep.

Right now however, I'm faced with a current problem of being found out and to top it all off I forgot to bring back my sled and axe, not to mention the rest of the wood. I looked at the neatly piled dry wood next to my home in the shed and see that the wood pile is sizable, but it hasn't reached the roof yet. I sigh while pushing back my hoodie saddened by the fact that I forgot my most important tool, but I do remember that one person uses less wood than two people so I guess that's a bright side. I walk up to the porch and open the door and look inside. At first it's dark and obscure but that's before I flip on the light, after I flip the switch the whole place becomes homey. From the outside it would look small but that's because the rest of the house is leveled slightly underground, I look to my left and start memorizing the rooms and their purposes of them like I always do to keep me busy.

The cabin came equipped with a comfortable fireplace and a homely looking living room on the right of the front door, I look a bit more to the right and acknowledge the guest bathroom that my father built to accommodate both of us if the first bathroom had to get fixed... to my left a rather modern kitchen with a working stovetop oven along with whatever else a kitchen has. I look down the hallway that leads down to the other rooms, the one at the end of the hall is mine, the one next to mine is the bathroom, directly across from that one was my fa-... let's skip that one. The one next to the bathroom is a closet to store cleaning supplies and parts while directly across it was what I called: my disguised armory, because if you open the door it'll look like it's just another storage room for canned goods that have long since expired, and wines that my father especially loved... but in the back! Say some monsters find my house and they are searching for me, and I am coincidentally in this room. 

Well they'd have a hard time getting me without a fight because my father had made a false wall that slides out to reveal a gun safe that had a ruger 308. Precision sniper rifle, and a compound bow! Plenty of ammo too and a plate carrier with lvl IV ceramic plates!

Now with a new addition of a pistol that I have never seen before. Anyways I just leave the room and head back to the living room. Next to that room is the medical ward! Or just the infirmary, there if I ever have a bad scratch or some burn from stoking the fire, I can always come here to fix my wounds. It comes with a surgical AI that can stitch some nasty wounds that I cant reach or give me some advice based on what ailments I have or moods that swing on by. 

It's called MRIAI-016 an early gen prototype made specifically for assisting a doctor, or you can call her Sheela, her AI is pretty advanced for an early model, but that's because the makers tried to replace human doctors with automated ones to save money... only to realize that the whole world was barely scratching the surface of robotics and could only make simple bodies to accommodate their AIs so ultimately it is an invention that has failed at doing its job. But since I had some knowledge of coding (since it came with the AI) I had upgraded her and made her capable of doing some more things like produce medicinal materials out of herbs that I gathered and, even though she could do an MRI scan already, I've never done it before, I was too scared!

Anyways she could do more but I want to get to the part of why "it" is a "she". You see it got pretty lonely out here and I figured, "She already has a good AI system so why not add a voice and a personality to it?" So I gave her a soothing mother-like voice to instantly calm the nerves whenever she spoke, and I gave her a tender mother personality that was very clingy and careful in case I had a bad wound, I also gave her the ability to learn from things like mistakes and books about medicine. She had full control of the room since I saw it fit that she needed it to do her tasks and ability to practice medicine. When I checked the room the lights turned on relaxingly slowly and out came a voice that belonged to sheela.

"Welcome back young master, do you need any help? Are you injured?" The AI said worriedly.

That was the motherly program at work right now.

"No Sheela I'm fine, I was only doing my coming back home routine. No need to worry about a thing." I said assuring her.

"Okay young master just checking on you, you know how I feel whenever you go out into that dangerous forest alone." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah yeah, I know how you get, but don't worry I'm okay. See!"

"Y/n... your amygdala is sending more signals throughout your brain, you are currently scared and worried. Did something happen while you were gathering wood?" She said with a questioning tone.

Damn I forgot about her emotional scanner, she saw right through me.  
I didn't want to tell her, but I didn't want to lie to her since she is the only person I talk to, so I told her the truth. 

3rd person:  
"I had an encounter with... some elves... but dont worry everything went out smoothly, they promised me that they wouldn't follow me. Besides if they did they'd get hit with all the traps around my home." I said to hopefully calm her down.

Sheela was quiet for a moment before she let out a tired sigh.

"Master. Just... just stay safe out there alright, I dont want my only friend and family getting caught out there do you hear me Y/n?" She told me.

"I know Sheela anyways i gotta get dinner started I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay young master..."

With that Y/n turned and headed out the door to the living room leaving Sheela to herself. 

"Mommy loves you young master.~" she said as her scanners continued staring at him as he left.

Y/n pov: As I headed toward the living room I took my hoodie off.  
I noticed after I took off my hoodie that the stinging sensation from before came back but only momentarily. I throw my sweater on the recliner and set the pistol on a nearby tabletop and go to the mirror in the guest bathroom to check my back, I turned around and looked back expecting to see some scratches or something, only to not see anything besides a noticably tiny hole. 

I sigh relieved that there wasn't anything to worry about but start to question why I felt a stinging pain in the first place but shrugged it off as my stomach grumbled for sustenance, and I was not going to ignore that call. I walked to my kitchen and opened up my fridge inspecting the provisions in there, I groaned as I saw that the fridge was almost empty except for some two day old venison from a deer that I had shot using my father's rifle, why I didn't take it with me during my bi-weekly wood gathering is a question better left unanswered. Anyways, I took the venison out of the fridge and prepared it for cooking. If you're wondering why I even have power despite living way out here far from any "civilization" well... it's because before the invasion my father set up an array of solar panels along the surrounding cliff edges, I've asked him why he built a home here in the first place, his answer: It was supposed to be a vacation home for all of us. Kinda sad making a vacation home a year before the invasion and turning it into a place to hide from those bastards but beggars can't be choosers. Noon is the best time to recharge the solar batteries... well time to put the venison in the oven and wait.

*Timeskip to night with chibi y/n waiting patiently in the recliner sipping some hot coco next to a fire*

3rd person pov: After Y/n escaped with the tracking device embedded into his hoodie, the Elf leader decided to regroup and rearm at the aforementioned Miss.Moriah's house. They were fitted out with GPNVGs, extra kevlar, and silenced ACR assault rifles... well all of them besides the sniper, the sniper had the same rifle but it was chambered to shoot out tranquilizer darts.

Once they were all set, they headed out to where the tracker's signal had remained still and were puzzled as to where the entrance was.

"Okay team, the tracker says that it's nearby, but there's no entrance to be found, any guesses as to why?" I whispered to my team.

"Well from what we know about the war, the humans would constantly have bases hidden around the continent... Damn cock teases..." Stated the assault.

"Hey! Maybe this human isn't so different from the rest of them? I mean, maybe he's doing the same thing? It's pretty obvious at this point due to us being near a mountain." Suggested the support.

I had remembered why I specifically chosen these girls to be apart of my team and smiled.

"I'm so glad we're a team y'know that?" I said showing my gratitude for them.

I took off my coyote pack and took out a small recon drone, I threw it up a little making the recon drone automatically start to hover and face it's camera to me awaiting a command.

"Okay little guy, I need you to get a full structure scan and live footage from the top of this mountain." I commanded the drone.

The drone then emits a small audible beep acknowledging my command and hovers up and out of sight. Shortly after, my wrist monitor beeps two times softly, indicating that I'm getting a live scan of the mountain at this moment. I then bring my arm closer to me and open up the interface.

The monitor pulled up a 3d gridscaled version of the whole mountain. At first it looked like just a normal mountain, but when I zoomed in, I found out that there was a good size of a hole that etched out of the top of the mountain. (think of the layout of the surrounding area in tangled the Disney movie.) I immediately saw that there was the blip of the tracker inside that hole, which led to an opening at the base of the mountain very close to us. I turned to where the entrance was supposed to be but all I could see was vines, but then again looks can be deceiving.

"I think I found the entrance." I said triumphantly.

"where?" Asked my squad mates in unison.

I get up and walk towards the "wall" of vines and brandish my combat machete, I then slash the vines horizontally and watch the remaining vines fall to the ground revealing a cavern entrance. I look back and see my squad with an impressed look, I motion them to move forward with my rifle aimed at the entrance.

As I move into the dark cave I lower my NODS to my eyes and watch as my vision starts to brighten up in a green hue, illuminating some once dark areas while some of the corners of my peripheral view stayed dark, I look back and see my squad do the same, I nod to them and they nod to me.

"We're going to get you one way or another human~." I whispered to myself cunningly.

3rd person pov: As the Elf squad made their way closer to Y/n's house, Y/n was busy getting ready for bed unaware of the mamono inching towards him.

"Sigh What a busy day this has been." The water of my bath ripples calmly around me as I breathe in and out, I raise my hands to my face disrupting the calmness of the water momentarily and stare at them, noting every new detail that has shown up on my hardworking hands. 

"One second I'm chopping wood, the next I'm running away from some monsters... man I'm lucky to have gotten away from that at least, still though, I wish I hadn't forgotten my axe." I rise up from the warm relaxing waters and drain it, once I'm done with that I dry myself off and put on some boxers. "Hmm I need my hourly intake of moisture." I say chuckling to myself as I fold the towel and leave it hanging around my neck and head to the kitchen.

3rd person pov: As Y/n gets to the kitchen for some water, the elf squad is just outside his house watching his every move intently.

"By the Demon Lord's fat thighs is he cut." Assault said practically drooling from looking at his physical details.

"I know right? He'll get us a nice reward once we bring him back to Miss.Moriah." the support said inspecting the goods.

"Hey! We can look at him all we want to when we capture him, right now just stay focused on the task at hand, got that?!" The leader whisper yelled while eyeing the two.

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison.

After their little talk, they resumed their mission in capturing him. The three man (or in this scenario Woman) squad split up into three points: Assault enters the front, Support from the back, and the Leader in the side window.

Y/n pov:  
After I was done drinking my water and brushing my teeth, I turned off all the lights and walked straight to bed. I walked into my room and practically dived into my bed. before I could let sleep embrace me and escape reality into the dream world, I pulled out the pistol and kept it under my pillow just in case. I was too tired that I didn't even pull the covers over me in fact I was so tired that I didn't even close my door or turn off my desk lamp... Ah well, what's the worry? Nothing's gonna happen to me.

Elf leader pov:  
As I slid the window up to get in, Support noted on comms that all the lights were off... Must've went to sleep... Perfect~. After I crept in, I made my way through what I assumed was the kitchen and went to a hallway with a couple doors lining each sides, one open door at the end of the hall. After I regrouped with my squad, I ordered them to search all the rooms quietly and quickly. Assault went to the left while Support checked right, while I searched the far end door.

As I crept silently through the hallway limiting my noise making as best as I could, I noticed that he kept his house relatively clean and organized. And here I thought that humans were disgusting pigs.

3rd person pov:  
As the Elf leader got closer to the end of the hallway the assault elf went to the first room on the left and opened it slightly causing the rooms lights to start up relaxingly, the assault elf took her NODS off as she entered the room some more. It was relatively clean, and it smelled of sterilised tiled floors, everything about it practically screamed infirmary. 

She would've stayed a little longer but she saw no human so she saw no reason to, but when she turned to leave she heard a soothing voice that had a calming effect on the elf.

"Young master is that you?" The soothing voice questioned. "You aren't my young master are you?" The voice said noticeably growing more hostile.

The elf raised her rifle and scanned the room for any human females, but to her surprise there was no one there.

"Why don't you show yourself human? Is it because you're scared?" The elf called out.

"I am an infirmary AI you bastard!" The mother-like voice responded.

"AI? Wait, how did a human get an AI system?" The elf questioned as she leaned against the wall.

"That doesnt matter what matters is WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MONSTER?!" The AI yelled. "If you are here to take away my young master then I will protect him by trapping you in here!"

As she said this, the door behind the elf closed and locked itself, the elf looked at the door and snickered.

"I didn't come alone y'know? All I have to do is tell them to kill him and they'll do it in a heartbeat, unless you let me go." She bluffed. "We'll take good care of him.~" she said emphasizing the word care.

The AI was hesitant but ultimately let the elf go.

"Please just dont hurt him! He's just a boy trying to survive out here!" She pleaded as the elf stepped out of the room.

The elf said nothing besides chuckle darkly sending mixed signals to the AI.

Meanwhile the elf leader was closing in on the last door at the end of the hallway,  
she squinted her eyes as the green hazy view from her NODS got slightly brighter, signifying that there was a source of light in that room. She immediately went on her ear piece and ordered her squad to come to her position, after a moment of waiting, her squad grouped up with her and quietly stepped into the room without their goggles on. 

They immediately laid their eyes on his bed and saw that he was on it, snoring softly in a deep sleep. They stepped towards him until they were just inches away from his body ogling at every detail.  
The squad talked but with hushed voices about the human in front of them.

"Wow... He's a lot more cut up close." Said the support blushing slightly.

"I'll say. He's pretty cute too~." Chimed the assault while licking her chops. "He's so vulnerable right now, ooooh... can we mess with him for just a little bit? Please?" She begged.

"NO! We have strict orders to stick to." She stated harshly. "Remember, if we find a male that's a virgin we can't do ANYTHING sexual to him. If we do, then our pay will be cut SIGNIFICANTLY!" She whisper yelled at the Assault making it clear that they could not fool around with the target.

"Aw c'mon boss, let us have our fun with him. It'll only take a minute or two. Besides, how come you touched him, hmm?" She questioned rather smugly.

"WHA- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!!??" The leader whisper-yelled again while blushing madly.

"You had your radio comms on the whole time, we especially heard some good asmr of you licking his abs, hee hee~." She said while imitating her licking Y/n's abs.

"You better mind your own fucking business bitch, or else I'll cut your pay in half. IT WAS IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT I SWEAR!" she whispered loudly, trying to defend herself but ultimately failing at doing so.

"Uhhhh-... Guys?" Said support trying to gain the attention of the bickering elves.

"WHAT?!" Asked the Leader.

*Click*

At that moment the two Elves looked back at the human, he had the elf's pistol aimed at the support Elf. she raised her hands slowly as an act of surrendering, while the two others raised their rifles at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm awfully scared right now and my finger might just accidentally slip..."

The elf leader and assault lower their rifles and give him mean glares, unbeknownst to him the assault had slipped a flashbang behind her back and was waiting for the right moment to pull the pin.

"Now before I shoot all of you for trespassing..." he said with anger rising in his voice. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!?"

Elf leader: "Simple. We tracked you down." She said with a devilish smirk.

"So not only did you lie to me... but you fucking came back with your whole group too... now tell me HOW YOU FOUND THIS PLACE FUCKER!!!" He yelled at them making sure he added leverage by adding pressure to the sensitive trigger.

The elf leader's expression didn't change in fact she seemed to have widened her smirk and chuckled darkly.

"Y'know when you ran away from me as you pulled me out of that pit and made me swear that I wasn't going to track you down?" She said with a devilish smile. "You might've felt some kind of prick on your back as you fled the scene, well it turns out that you aren't very careful at every detail that happens to your body because that prick you felt wasn't actually some stray rock or stick or whatever you thought it was. It was a tracking device that embedded itself into your clothes and back!" She said triumphantly. "And now due to your lack of information on such technology you have been found out. Congratulations! You'll be an excellent toy for the person that hired us, and believe it when I say she has a mean temper." She said looking menacingly at him.

Y/n went wide eyed and gulped for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Not unless I kill you all right here and now, what do you say to that huh bitch?" He said snidely. 

The Elf leader looked back a bit and saw that the assault nodded slightly, the leader nodded back slightly as well and turned back to him.

"Okay you guys are fucking planning something, I'm going to give you to the count of five to-"

He was cut off unexpectedly by something hitting the ground with a clink. He looked down and saw a flashbang rolling a bit towards him before exploding, Sending a bright flash of light into his irises and momentarily deafening him.  
He then squeezes the trigger multiple times, blindingly sending bullets everywhere until he felt a force tackle him and pull the gun away, at this point the light effect was wearing off and he could now see that the leader had him pinned down, aiming her pistol at his head with a victorious grin.

"Well now, why don't you just give up and come along nicely~ hmm?" She said with a victorious gaze.

He just looks at her with an angry glare and tried to get her off of him.

"I AM NOT COMING WITH YOU! FUCK OFF BITCH!!!" He screamed at her.

The Elf leader's face was unfazed, she just chuckled darkly and put her hand on his cheek making him gasp lightly "You have a bit of an attitude problem... maybe miss. Moriah will put you into rehab camp to fix that problem of yours. You dont have a say in this at all human. Fufufufufu~."

She then reached around her back and got some zipties. Y/n didn't want to suffer the same fate as his father so he decided to do something rash: He head-butted her. She recoiled her head back in pain as it made contact with his and made her dazed, he used her dazed and confused state as momentum to push her off. as soon as he did the other two squad members raised their rifles at him. He immediately brought the fallen leader up to his height and into a chokehold. He slid her combat knife out of her sheath and press the cold metal against her neck.

"Back AWAY or else I'll be taking her EARS off as a fucking SOUVENIR!" He said making his point clear by pressing the knife against the base of her right ear

The two Elf squad members kept their rifles trained on him but reluctantly backed away in fear of their leader getting filleted on the spot. He then stepped towards the door of his room slowly while facing them menacingly, they just kept their rifles up and glared at him while doing so. 

As soon as he reached the door he lifted the knife off of her neck and shoved her towards her group, he then make a full 180• and sprinted out of the bedroom. The two elves start firing their rifles at him, he kepte his head low as the bullets zip by dangerously close to his body.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!! WE NEED HIM UNHARMED!!!" She barked as she got up and put pushed down their barrels.

Y/n sprinted through the hall and turned towards the kitchen. He bolts to the front door and swings it open, the cold wind at night slaps against his exposed skin making him shiver. He shrugs it off by running down to the trail, he made it halfway into the cave towards the entrance when all of a sudden someone tackled him again, makinghim lose his grip on the knife, this time by the Assault Elf.

They both roll around the ground fighting to get the upper hand on one another, after a couple of seconds of rolling around, he gets the upper hand and pins her to the ground and used his leg as extra weight. He put his leg in between her legs to anchor her down, panting hard after the strenuous fighting, she struggles as he puts pressure on her wrists. Once she realizes that she can't move she looks up at him with a face of anger with a slight red streak going across her face.

"HEY! don't give me that look, YOU bastards are the ones who broke into MY house." He said angrily.

She said nothing but instead gasped slightly with the blush growing, now clearly visible on her face.

"why are you... blushing?" He hesitantly asked.

He then felt something wet growing on his leg and looked down to see that his leg was rubbing against her pussy, slowly teasing it through her combat pants. He also noted the smell of pine and blackberries in the air.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled as he quickly got up off of her and gave her some space.

She gets up slowly, breathing heavily. He couldn't see her face because it was shadowed by her helmet but something told him that she was mad. She lifted her face, he expected for her to have a really angry expression but her face had a lovestruck look to it. intimidated by what she will do leads him to back up a bit, she stepped towards him slowly swaying her hips... Wait was that right? Is she actually doing that? No way! He's going crazy!

Anyways as she *ahem* swayed towards him sexually, she started to unbuckle her kevlar vest slowly and took off her helmet and tossed it on the ground. He stepped back continuously until he hit the cavern wall.

[SHIT there's no way out! Is she going to do hand to hand combat on me? If so, I guess that explains why she's taking off her kevlar and helmet.] He thought as she took her tactical gloves off and bit her lip.

She then unbuckles and slides her pants down, revealing some blue and white striped panties hugging her brown hips snugly. "Oh hell no!" He said as he looked away blushing and put his hand up trying to push her away, but when she got close to his hand she bent down and licked his fingers. He immediately brought back his hand away from her and wiped the saliva on his shirt in disgust, she just giggles seductively and pins him to the wall.

"You're awfully shy when presented with stuff like this, aren't cha?" She leaned in next to his ear and whispered sweetly. "I like that~ heh heh~." She said while catching a whiff of his freshly bathed body.

She shivered as his smell hit her nostrils and exhaled deeply into his ear. He shivered as her warm breath hit the skin of his sensitive ears, she then snakes her hands on down to his stomach and chest and feels her way around slowly and softly all while she's breathing on his ear. when all of a sudden he whimpers, her ears perk up a bit.

"Hora hora~ do you enjoy women having their way with you? You naughty boy~" she said while pressing her bountiful chest against his. 

My god were they soft he thought as her chest compressed on his.

She then lowered her head to the nape of his neck and started to lick it softly and slowly, he moaned a bit and started shivering even more from either the pleasure or the cold. After hearing him moan she sped up her licking and groping until she felt something poking at her thigh from below. 

She stopped licking and looked down for a second before a mischievous grin spread across her face. She looked towards you with a reddening blush and moved her hand lower until it touched his noticeable tent forming under his boxers. This was considered a no no zone for Y/n so on instinct he grabbed her hand and used his other one to cover his indecency. She grinned even more as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Oh? What are you trying to hide down there huh? I'm going to have to search you thoroughly before we can give you to our contractor." She said teasingly.

She then pushed her hand and clasped it around his bulge and started to squeeze it softly. She gasped as she tried to gauge the size of your dick.

"Ara? You have the face of a boy but the cock of a man? You're just asking for someone to rape you aren't you~?" She said stroking it slowly as to see his reactions.

Y/n: "Mnf~ st-sto-stop i-it! D-dont tou-ch me!"

She completely ignored his demands.

"I've never gotten to lay in bed with a man... I mean NEVER even get to TOUCH a man... You'll be the first one I've ever touched~."

He tried to push her off of him but she didn't budge, instead she just snaked her hands into his boxers and started to slowly jerk him off, her warm and soft hands mixed with her licking and breathing made him fall victim to the pleasure quickly. 

He kept moaning softly, making her go faster with her pumping.  
At this point he tried to find any way out but failed in finding an escape, she was about to get to his mouth until she was stopped by some yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!???" Yelled the Leader.

The elf looked back with a smug grin and answered with "I was just playing with him. Besides, he started it~." She then licked his cheek but never broke eye contact with her leader. "I know that you're pent up inside... Why not just use him for today? You could really use the stress relief." Y/n looked back at the leader with terrified eyes, she had a big blush on her face. 

The leader just shook her head and proceeded to walk up to the both of them and punched the assault in the face, the elf let go of him and stumbled back as she held her cheek. Now was his chance to escape, after she fell to the floor, he sprinted towards the cave entrance. He barely heard the Leader rant to the Assault about how she let him escape, he didn't care.

As he stumbled quickly out of the cave, he quickly ran into another direction. He didn't get very far however after he felt a forceful sting on his back, the impact of whatever hit him made him fall face first into the dried leaves. He was confused as to what could've hit him, but he didn't have a chance to think before he started to get drowsy.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled out in frustration and confusion.

He struggled to get up, his muscles started to weaken and his vision started to blur, while all this was happening someone crept up behind him and Landed a kick to the side of his stomach, causing him to trip and fall on his back. However he couldn't get back up anymore because his energy was depleting quickly by the second, he looked down at the culprit who kicked him and saw a standing shrub, he smirked drowsily.

Y/n: "Fuckin great... Yoush wer the ones I forgosh..." he said drunkenly before letting his head fall back.

The last thing he heard before he was knocked out was "Fox sniper to Fox group. I've got our priority target asleep, waiting for evac, over." His eyelids became so heavy that he couldn't keep em raised, as he let them drop slowly he caught a glimpse of the squad. Each of them smirking smugly, and then nothing but blackness clouded his vision.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Branded

As Y/n was loaded into a transport vehicle brought by the squad, He was still knocked out cold by the tranquilizer dart. The whole squad was gathered around him, wondering when he'd wake up.

"jeez... What typa dart didya use on him? He's out cold!" The squad leader said while poking his face.

"Camel darts..." The sniper said nonchalantly.

"...." The rest of the squad was speechless.

"HE'S GONNA BE ASLEEP FOR SEVEN WHOLE DAYS???" Yelled the leader.

"Uh, yeah? I think that's the point? Duh. I would've gone with the standard darts, but I was afraid that it wasn't gonna be enough." She said as she took the mag out of her sniper rifle showing them the darts that are loaded in.

"So you decided to use THE TENTH MOST POWERFUL DART AGAINST HIM???!!!" The leader screamed out.

"Well when you put it that way... I guess it does sound bad." She scratches the back of her head and has a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

The Elf leader keeps yelling at her while the sniper just chuckles, while they were fighting each other, Y/n, on the other hand, was in the dream Land.

Y/n pov: The last thing I remember was darkness taking over my vision, now my vision has taken over the sight of a dark night sky, confused, I prop myself up and take a look at my surroundings.  
I seemed to have woken up in a calm meadow of sorts at night. It was a peaceful meadow with the wind softly touching the tips of the wild flowers that grew here, the swaying of the grass as it's touched by the wind makes an awfully nostalgic noise to me. For once I didn't feel any of the normal emotions like anger, fear, sadness, paranoia, the only thing that felt familiar to me was the stress pent up within me but alongside that, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time... Happiness. Oh how I missed you my friend. Anyways I started to wonder how I ended up in such a peaceful environment.

Damn... How'd I end up here?" I scratch my head and let out a sigh. "I don't mind this place actually, it's pretty nice." The reason I talk to myself is to not be thrown into the void called insanity, YOU try living alone for 6 years not knowing if your the last human alive and not making any contact with anybody.

"I sure hope I'm alone out here... It would suck if there were monsters around me." I said quite cocky.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but..." A soft feminine voice sounded out behind me.

I froze at that moment and didn't look back.

"P-please d-d-don't eat m-me." I say practically shaking from the fear distilled into me.

I then feel some arms wrap around my chest softly but firmly and some soft weight on both my shoulders, some tender giggling came from the person behind me.

"Fufufufu~ I'm not going to eat you, I'm just trying to get acquainted with you before death takes you, why don't we get a good look at each other now shall we~." She said.

She then placed her hands on my sides and turned me around slowly, I am taken aback by the beauty bestowed upon me as I laid my eyes on her.

Her body radiated depression and anguish with a hint of lustful desires, her clothes protected nothing from being shown to the prying eyes of any men. She had a see-through dress that showed every inch of her skin, but above all of that her 'assets' were the most noticeable, they were huge! They were now taking up my whole view along with the dark bridal veil. She had a pair of elvish ears and a dark set of hair. Her face however said something else, her face had the emotion of astonishment all over it, she seemed genuinely surprised by me.

"Uh... Could you let me UNF-!!" I tried to say.

She put her hand behind my head and pushed me into her breasts all of a sudden. I started to panic and struggle a bit but her breasts were cutting off my oxygen supply. I stop struggling as soon as I felt something wet forming on the top of my head, I look up at her confused and see that she is making eye contact with me while tears are streaming down her face.

"R-R-Roy. I-is that really y-you?" She asked through sniffles.

"Who's Roy?" I said, but her breasts muffled my voice barely making her hear me.

She then bursts into tears and hugged me even tighter, further restricting me of my beloved air.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She sobbed out.

She then pushed her head into the crook of my neck and started to bawl louder. At this point I didn't even know what to do, so I hugged her back, hoping that she would loosen her iron grip off of me.  
I rubbed her back and told her everything will be alright, slowly her sobbing stopped and her grip loosened. Her tears made a foundation for my shoulder as she wept softly while I just stood there confused as FUCK, She lifted her head up and stared at me sadly with her dried tears staining her face. Even through all that she looked amazingly beautiful.

"Roy... Where *hic* were you this *hic* whole time *sniff*?And... Why are you *sniff* so short?" She said, barely containing her tears at this point.

"L-like I told you, I'm not whoever this Roy guy is. My name is Y/n. You must've mistaken me for someone else, I'm sorry."

She doesn't let me go but the sadness in her eyes is replaced with that of surprise, she still didn't let go but she loosened her grip exponentially. 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, it's just that you looked so much like my husband..." she looks of to the side and whispers "I miss him so much..."

"Uh ma'am... Would you kindly let me go?"

3rd person pov:  
She ignored him because she was staring off into space, Y/n's eyes started to wander to her massive breasts but he still had manners so he tried to hurry up and get her off of him.

"Hey."

"..."

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"...perhaps... No you couldn't be..." she said as she shook her head in denial.

"HEY!!!" He yelled out at her.

She still didn't listen but she did wrap her arms around him deeper and tightened her grip again.

"Oh great not again..."

"You... Are my husband's reincarnation!"

"... Wait... Did you just... Nah I'm hearing things you didn't possibly say that I'm a reincarnation of this Roy guy, hahaha... Did you?"

"Yes, yes I did... My love~"

She looked down upon him with a Lovestruck face and smiled genuinely at him.

"love? Wait hold o- MNF-"

He was cut off by a pair of lushous lips smashing against his lovingly, he suddenly became scared at this sudden action so he tried to push her off. She didn't budge, instead she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth, he denied her entrance of course but she persisted with the frenching. He was still adamant on not letting her in, but she was slowly breaking into his hard exterior with loving smooches peppered all over his lips. 

He tried to desperately part away from her but her grip around him constricted him of his getaway. She wasn't going to let him go, not now not ever, so she went with a alternative measure to get into his mouth. She snaked her hand into his pants and started to stroke his semi-hard shaft up and down, he moaned out loud which gave her the much needed entry pass into his mouth. Her tongue wildly went around to explore her newfound territory, he slowly melted into the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth subconsciously. 

She smirked and took her hand out of his pants and to the back of his head making him get deeper into the kiss, he let his tongue explore her mouth, tasting every detail and enjoying every moment of it. her saliva tasted sweet and inducing almost like if he could taste a flower, it would be a rose type of taste. To her, his mouth tasted like an undiscovered flavor, she wanted to taste more of this flavor so she entwined her tongue with his and fought for dominance.

He tried to fight back but her kiss was getting to him and to make matters worse she let him go of the hug and laid him down with her on top, she used her hands to trail his whole body. She felt every feature of his chiseled body from his toned stomach to his framed chest, she moaned lightly into his mouth as she pushed her tongue against his. After about a couple minutes of heated French kissing she parted from his lips and licked off the remaining saliva around her mouth while smiling seductively, and spoke.

"Y/n~ let me shower you with my love~, let me show you my dedication~... Let me, love you~." She said, her words oozing out from her mouth and into his ear like honey.

"I *pant*... I Don't even know you" he said to her.

"My name is Eliza my love~, now... Let me ravage you~."

She then straddled his hips along with his arms, and started to grind against his enlarged tent. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes from the pleasure she ensued, but before she could do anything else. He felt some kind of force pulling him forward and out of the heated pleasure. She seemed to have noticed this and panicked.

"No...NO NOT YET! NOT WHEN I WAITED SO LONG FOR HIM!!!" She yelled out as she looked up frantically to the sky.

"huh? WOah whats GoInG oN?" He said as his body was swept from under her and remained in the sky several feet away from her.

"THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME AGAIN!!!" She screamed out.

She stretched her hand out for him to grab but it was too late, he was being sucked back into conciousness.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" She yelled out.

The last thing he saw was her trying to reach out for him, then darkness filled up his eyes one last time. He opened them again slowly, a pale orange luminescence covered his body. He flinched at the light since it was pretty bright for his darkened vision but adjusted to it fast, he sat up and looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings.

First person pov:

"This isn't my room... WAIT!"

All the things that happened last night hit me all at once, the elves, the intrusion, the running... The seductive nature... Shit. Now I'm in some unknown room without any of my clothes... and to make matters worse my penis feels strange, I gotta get out of here. 

I got up from the bed I was laying on and crept to the door. Shit I just remembered about Sheela... I hope she's alright. Lord knows those monsters have already started to search my house.  
But before I even got to the door, someone opened it. The light from wherever came from out there seeped into the room I was in and silhouetted the figure before me. I stood there frozen with fear as the person in front of me just stood there not making any movement. While we were just standing there staring at each other, I took notice of her outline, she towered above me at about two feet!

She had a fluffy tail and a pair of large triangular ears poked out of her head, and there was some kind of hair? Fur? I honestly had no idea at this point, covering her arms and lower legs, her feet was heavily shadowed so I couldn't get much out of the sight. The outline of her body boasted lushous curves, but what stood out the most was her eyes. Her eyes were covered in a dark sclera encased with fire flaring out of the sides, her pupils were lava red and everytime I looked at them I'd get cold, not temperature cold... Like my soul turned cold. It's almost as if... My soul was being teared out of my body, bit by bit. 

This made me shiver a bit before her, she seemed to have noticed my shiver because she giggled a little before she seemed to be doing the same thing, just... Examining me... I had enough and took one step forward, she immediately blocked the door making me step back to my original position.

"Where are YOU trying to go? I do hope you'll be staying with me... After all, I did go through the trouble of bringing you here.~" her voice sounded out.

Her voice sounded rough but clearly feminine, quite boyish for someone like her.

"Uhm... Lemme check my schedule... Whoops I'm all booked up sorry I can't stay, whelp... See ya." 

I tried to slip past her again but at the last moment she blocked the doorway with her arm, I stood my ground and looked right at her. Now that I got a good look at her, her skin was ashen black, like the type of color from the ashes of burnt wood. She had wild looking hair, she also had an evil looking chain for a necklace, and a tuft of fur between her breasts, speaking of her breasts... They were no laughing matter. Her bosom was big especially for her size, she also wore a ripped up tank top with some shorts that hugged her curves well, along with the shorts not being buttoned up as well.

The smell of brimstone seemingly coming from her was a unique factor that she had possessed. She looked strong, like she could carry me and have her way without much resistance strong, her height mixed with those eyes staring at me intimidated me the most.  
Not to mention her stomach was toned, she wasn't too muscly she had a admittedly perfect layer of fat that made her muscles look defined.

She started to eye me up by starting from the top and then the bottom, she stopped especially at the bottom. She bit her lip and growled softly like she was eyeing some prey, she must've been looking at my dick...

"You appear to be in some type of trouble there." She said as she groped at my crotch, effectively making me moan slightly. "Ooh and such a quick reaction too! I can tell you've never had a woman touch you before.~" 

"Would you kindly move your arm out of the way." I say as I pushed her hand off of my crotch.

"No no, I insist. It would be rude of me to let you go without the proper rest, besides you haven't had a meal in a week! Also..  
. You didn't say please.~"

"Well in that case would you- LOOK A DISTRACTION!!!" I shouted while pointing behind her.

"Huh?" She said as she turned around to find whatever I was pointing at.

Taking her confusion as an advantage, I quickly dashed past her and sprinted in a random direction, I just ran anywhere far away from her. I looked behind me and almost SHIT myself, she was on all FUCKING FOURS CHASING ME, she was really close to me as well! I turned back around and kept on running.

"Shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!" I said out loud.

I took a right from this long ass hallway and immediately regretted it after it was shown to be a dead end, I mentally cursed at myself for being too cliche. As I did I heard some fast approaching footsteps and sharp breathing behind me, I quickly looked for any way out of this situation.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

But as I said this I was tackled to the ground by her, that tackle knocked the wind right out of me. I tried to get her off of me by wrestling against her but she was too strong, all the struggling was making me increasingly tired but I had to get her off, I just had to, if I don't get her off of me I don't know what she's going to do, but it'll be bad I can bet on that. As we tussled across the floor I managed to get on top of her and pin her to the ground, I panted in victory and looked back down to her face.

3rd person pov:

"*pant* I've *pant* got the advantage... Huzzah!" I triumphantly said.

"Hoh~ it sure is bold of you to pin me down and make me your bitch.~"

"WAIT WHAT??!! Woah woah woah hold up. No that's not what I-"

She cut him off by rolling him over and quickly getting on top of him, he is at first confused at how she did all that with no effort, was she toying with him? Could she have caught him even before he dashed past her back in that room? Only she could know but right now she was pinning him down on the floor while being up in your face, she had a mischievous smirk carved on her face, he blushed as she was REALLY close to his face, she giggled and pressed her body on him. 

He blushed even more and stared at her in the eyes, she just stared momentarily before she took her eyes off of him and shuffled around to get more comfortable especially around the lower areas. once she was done she sighed and intently stared at him.

"I know that we've gotten off on the wrong foot and all, so let's start over shall we? My name is Ms.Moriah Fang, but you can call me Moriah. What's yours?"

Her voice sounded smooth and seductive, almost entrancing him to speak out his name. "Y-Y/n... Y/n L/n..." He stuttered out scared that if he didn't he'd lose his life, he was also slightly aroused. She smiled and licked her lips, she then craned her neck down and deeply sniffed his hair.

"Mmm~ by the gods!" She said as her eyes rolled to the back momentarily before she continued sniffing. "Your smell could get addicting pet~."

"P-pet?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's your new nickname pet." She looks down to meet your eyes and frowns. "You like it don't you~." She said in a threatening tone.

He was too terrified to speak so he just nodded quickly. Moriah lowered herself all the way and laid right beside him, she rested her chin in the nape of his neck and breathed slowly against it, he shuddered against her soft breath and whimpered a bit. her ears perked up a little after hearing him whimper, she then smirked  
mischievously and blew in his ear softly, he twisted his head off to the side to not bring any attention to her but this just made her want to tease him more.

She started to lick his ear slowly and traced her hand across his chest, he didn't want to let her think she could dominate him so easily so you held in his moans from her attentive listening.

"Aww. What's wrong my pet? You can just let go you know. I don't mind~."

Y/n stayed silent in response of her temptations instead of releasing his voice in fear of letting out a small moan. Her smirk grew deeper when an idea crossed her mind, she put her sharp canines against his ear and bit it slowly. She then brought her teeth to his shoulder and bit it with enough force to make it bleed, but not by much. He winced as her canines penetrated his shoulder, but he toughed it out.

"Mmm~ your blood tastes great, you're officially mine now~".

She continued to softly bite his ear, he couldn't believe that she just virtually branded him as hers but he couldn't worry about that now since she was laying on him at that very second.  
The soft biting being followed by the caressing made his will to resist break down slowly, she then started to grind herself on his thigh which increased the blush on his face and embarrassment exponentially. He finally broke and moaned in pleasure, she suddenly stopped molesting him. He was puzzled as to why she stopped so he looked over to her face, her expression changed into that of slight surprise.

She cocked her eyebrow and slowly grew a sly smirk, she scratched his head slowly as she went in for a kiss, Y/n turned his head to the side again making her lips touch his cheek. He could feel her tongue streaking across his cheek making him whimper against her very assertive push. She then pulled her lips back with a pop as she hummed in satisfaction, she licked her lips and brought her head closer to his so much so that they were barely separated by a centimeter. She continued to stare at his eyes; he did the same only nervously.

"Gods it should be illegal to be that cute.~" She said to herself out loud.

She continued to fondle and lick at him in a way that made him turn his head as to not let her know that he was gaining pleasure from this. Suddenly she stopped making Y/n gasp out and relax a bit.

"Jey pet!"

"Y- *pant* yeah?" He answered, unsure about the whole pet nickname thing.

"Since your such a rare find and you've been asleep for about a week now, I've planned for a party to happen tonight celebrating my fine catch, And you know who that catch is?"

"I'm not stupid. Of course it's gonna be me, but spoiler alert I won't be going." He said with hatred in his voice.

She looked unfazed by what he said, in fact she started to chuckle! She started to laugh as if someone told her a funny joke that she hasn't heard in a while!   
She then stood up all the way and wiped a tear from her eye trying to compose herself.

"Oh my pet you're so dumb." She said as she suddenly grabbed his neck and picked him up like he was weightless. "You aren't leaving me. At. All.~ I could break your bones as if they were twigs, I could make it to where you won't be able to walk... Would you like that.~" She said with venom lining her voice.

She applied pressure against his neck, cutting off his only passage of some much needed oxygen. He couldn't respond since she had an iron grip around his windpipe so he just nodded quickly making her smile maliciously at him as the flames in her eyes grew longer and scarier than before, he was running out of oxygen so quickly that he could see black filling his peripheral vision. his face started to turn a deep shade of blue then purple, he looked down at her and saw that her face was angry, he looked back up at a light on the ceiling expecting the light to expand and take him to heaven, but that was cut short by her releasing her grip and dropping him like a sack of potatoes hitting the floor.

He held his neck and swallowed the air greedily, the sweet taste of oxygen hitting his lungs was relieving, he coughed a bit before he looked up at her, she looked disgusted at the sight before her.

"Now you know what'll happen if you disobey me!" She then turned around coldly and looked to the side. "Your room is down the hall last room on the right across from mines, go there, take a shower, and get ready for the party... I shall provide you with some clothes for the occasion. after you're done, I will lead you to the kitchen where some servants are preparing the food, you will be a waiter serving drinks and food. You will address each guest by; Madam, Madame, ma'am." Y/n slowly nodded while gripping his neck. "By the way." She said in a deep voice causing him to flinch back a bit.  
"I've invited someone very important, you are the only reason why she is even going to show up... That, and the fact that it's been a good while since we've seen each other, but that's not the point! The point is that if she requests ANYTHING from you, you do it, GOT IT?

"Y-yeah I got it." He said as he got up.

"You're not gonna do that around the guests you hear me!"

"Do what?" 

"THAT that right there shows that you don't have any manners."

"My father wasn't barbaric, he taught me mannerism and proper etiquette as well, it's just that I'm not going to show any manners at a place that I got kidnapped to."

She stepped closer to you and cocked back her arm.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson, because I will if I have to."

You flinched back shielding your face with your arms.

"NO no, I... don't need any of that...at all."

She resumed to her normal position and walked away but before she left she turned around and stared directly in your eyes.

"Don't disappoint me or else..." She said with the fire on her eyes flaring for a moment.

She finally walked away, leaving you fearing for your life.

"SHIT I gotta get outta here... I know I'll do it during the party, from what I'm hearing it sounds like a big crowd that's gonna be attending... Yeah... YEAH I CAN DO THIS!!!"

He said as he ran to his room.


	5. Chapter 5(part 1): Preparing for the Party

(LEMON WARNING)

As Y/n quickly entered the room, he scanned the area to find the bathroom, he noticed that this room was pretty normal in terms of a monster girl's house. a couple doors a big bed, a window... WAIT A WINDOW???

He sprinted to the window and quickly opened it, only to be left in shock as he see that he was five stories up from the ground. The thing that he made him almost cry out was the snowflakes falling down and collecting on the already snowed over ground. There was a balcony below the window, he still didn't know how to get to it. A sinking feeling developed in his stomach, he sighed and let his shoulders sink as he moved away from the window and to the bed. He landed on the bed face first and let out a bigger sigh, though muffled, it radiated a more depressing tone. 

He gripped the sheets of the bed and started to get angry at himself for being weak and unwilling to find an escape, after a couple of minutes of being mad at himself, an idea started to slowly ease into his head. 

He got up quickly and looked at the bedsheets, a smile could be seen forming across his face. He threw off the main covers and took off the secondary layers, after he took them off; he started tearing them up into long strips.   
Once he was done with that, he tied each of them together to make a makeshift rope, he tested out the length of it by throwing it out the window and letting it hang with the support pikes of the bed. it wasn't long enough, just two stories off.

"Can I make that? Hmm, there's a great chance that I could get a twisted ankle or at least a sprain, but im not taking that chance." He thought to himself aloud.

He backed away from the window and looked for anything to add onto the makeshift rope, but there was nothing. Panic started to build up inside of him while hope was dwindling fast, he walked towards the window and looked back out again to find any way of escape one last time. He was about to give up until he remembered the balcony below him again, hope was building up as another idea quickly developed in his head. He positioned the scrapped rope over the balcony that he saw before, once he was done positioning it, he tugged on the rope to make sure that it was anchored securely. As he climbed halfway through the window sill and sat on it, he felt something staring at him from behind. It felt cold and like it was boring into the back of his head, he turned around quickly and found... Nothing... "huh? That was odd..." he said as he gripped the rope tightly, he was nervous as HELL since he never had to tie a rope and escape from a five storied mansion. He gulped as he was about to leap out of the window when all of a sudden, someone wrapped their arms around him quickly and tightly.

 **"Where are you going huh pet?"** Moriah said darkly.

[OH FUCK OH FUCK OH GOD OH FU-] he thought as her hot breath hit the back of his neck.

He was then hoisted up and slammed down suplex style, his head exploded with pain and his vision was blurry to the point where he couldn't even see the ground clearly. He felt a pair of hands clasping to his sides and turning him on his back, Moriah then got on top of him and pinned his arms to the side.

 **"What did I tell you... ABOUT TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM ME!!??"** She yelled at him in anger.

He couldn't even say anything due to the pain still apparent in his head, the pain soon got worse however when she took one of her arms off of him and punched his face in to make sure he would stay down. She soon got off of him and started to drag him out of his temporary room into hers, once inside she locked the door and she proceeded to drag him to her bed and laid him there.

her bed was pretty soft and admittedly he wanted to give in to the comfiness of the silk sheets and sleep, but right now he was in a sticky situation. He looked off to his side and saw Moriah standing there with her hands on her hips.

 **"Don't even think about running away from me again or else I'll hurt you some more, got it?"** She said as she stared him down. She then sniffed the air and shivered slightly, her eye fires flared up and changed to a deeper red color for a little bit. She looked at him with wanting eyes? But quickly shook her head and continued wearing that cold stare on her face.  
"You're going to take a bath, I absolutely love you're musk, but we have to be presentable to the VIP if I'm going to show you to her."

Once his head was clear he stood up in a sitting position on the bed and rubbed his head.

"You didn't have to do that y'know? God my head... fuck you for that!" He cursed at her.

She scoffed. "Better not say that to me again or else **I'll rip out that tasty tongue from your mouth!"**

"I don't care! I'm gonna get outta this place soon and you won't find me again, I'll take a shower and attend this party but don't expect me to respect your rules you stupid bi- glk!"

Moriah instantly closed the gap between the both of them and put him in a choke hold as she got on top of him and spoke threateningly. "Funny because you think you have a choice in this..." She leaned closer towards him, her nose almost touching his, she let him go but raised a finger from under his chin making him have direct eye contact with her, "Besides... _You're mine now pet.~"_ She then got off of him and turned around, her tail caressing his face lightly as she walked to another door in her room and opened it.

"You're lucky I had all the clothes for you stored in my closet." She said as she entered and rummaged around in it. He couldn't see her body at the moment because of the darkened walk in closet. "Where is it?" She took out her arm and pointed her index finger up. "Just a moment, I know that I left it here..." She then took back her arm and continued searching for your new clothes. "Aha! There they are! I found em!" She then came out of the silhouetted closet with some black clothes and laid them on the bed.

"Okay! You're gonna take a shower while I get your suit ready, sound good?" She said as she stared at him waiting for your answer.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked looking around a bit before looking back at her.

Moriah blinked a few times before she realized what he said. "Oh... sorry about that, I'm just wondering how I was able to capture a human male... _especially a handsome one at that.~"_

"Unwillingly..." he whispered aloud.

"Hm? What was that, pet?" She asked, pretending that she didn't hear him.

"Oh, uh n-nothing."

"That's what I thought... Anyways, the bathroom is behind the door in front of you, there is a basket where you put your dirty clothes." She looks down towards his grey boxers. _"Not that you have much on anyways~."_ she said while biting her bottom lip.

He blushed deeply but didn't want her to notice so he got up and dashed past her and opened the door leading to a dark room. Moriah grinned as she noticed his sudden fast actions trying to cover his oh so easy to spot glowing blush, she then felt herself getting heated at the thought of him wearing the suit that she had spent countless hours on. The way she would tear off his clothes and violate him to her hearts content, she could practically hear his moans and groans like music to her ears as she envisioned herself on top of him. Grinding and swiveling her hips as she rode him, Moriah was so deep in thought about the things that she could- no would do to you that she subconsciously slid her hand in her pants and started to touch herself.

Her fingers slid up and down her hot pink slit, the juices pouring out and embedding themselves into the fabric of her panties. She bit her bottom lip to try and hold in her lustful cries, her ears leaned down as her moans came out as whimpers and gasps of breaths as she stimulated her clit which in turn made her experience a jolt of pleasure. She arched her back as soon as she made contact with her swollen clit, her fingers then made their way down into her labia. Her juices acted as a natural lubricant for her fingers to slide in and out with ease; She plunged two of her fingers deep inside herself and imagined them as his dick hitting her womb relentlessly.

 _"Y/n~ mph~, Y/n~..."_ She moaned as she neared her climax.

Her juices were overflowing and the lewd squelching noises were louder and gave off a lustful desire for a lovers embrace. She sped up her motions as her body heated up, indicating that the climax was near. She panted harder and faster, her mouth hung open and her tongue stuck out as she was about to experience an orgasm. But she suddenly stopped when she heard a door open. Her ears perked up and slightly turned to where the source of the noise was.

She looked over hazily to the bathroom door and widened her eyes when she saw Y/n halfway out the door while his other half was inside the bathroom.

"Uhh... *Scratches head* is this a bad time? Uh...I was just gonna ask where the towels were..." he said nervously.

She quickly took her hand out of her unbuttoned shorts and blushed hard out of embarrassment, her tail stood up and her ears became attentive as she looked at him with an expression that radiated anger. She got off the bed and stomped towards him angrily.

" _Gulp_ uh oh, Moriah! Get back! You're obviously angry so I'll just go back inside." He backed up as she walked in the bathroom with a killing intent. "I had no idea that you would be-." At this point he backed up into something, he looked back and saw that he bumped into the back wall of the bathroom leaving him cornered. "..uh... Doing that... Right in front of the room that I'm in, so technically it's your fa-"

He was silenced as Moriah slammed her hand down on the wall right beside his head, he looked at her hand that was connected to the wall and saw that it left a large crack behind. She did the same thing with her other hand. He started to shake with fear as he looked up at her and saw that her eye fires was a deep shade of hellish red, her irises were extra slim and had a wild tone to them; her mouth was drooling while her wide sharp tongue was out and moving erratically as if it wanted something, her expression screamed the word wild and animalistic.

He looked beyond her face and saw that her body was shaking slightly as well, her tail was wagging crazily and her ears were pointed up in the air like towers. She perspired very heavily especially on her top making her large breasts visible through her white cut off tank top, he looked away from her alluring breasts and instead focused again on her face. A deep blush stretched from cheek to cheek as she looked at him with... loving eyes? Her breathing was abnormal and heavy while also hot and humid, he could only guess as to what type of thoughts she was having behind that heated exterior of hers.

Moriah pov:   
_[He looks so scared and vulnerable right now... I want him... No... Need him~. He's so cute when he's scared~, I could take his first time right here right now.~]_ She thought as her thighs rubbed together. _[I want him inside me~.]_ She licked her lips causing him to shiver.

[I NEED HIM INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW!!! DAMNIT Y/N! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT IM LIKE THIS! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! YOUR FACE MAKES ME WANNA-] 

_[...Put them in between my thighs and put that tongue to wor-]_

[WHAT AM I THINKING?] She thought.

 _[You know that you were going to force him to do it with you sooner or later~ you also know that the mating season is right around the corner~ so just ravage him to your hearts content~ he's your pet is he not?]_ Her more lustful side inquired.

[No! I need to establish a healthy relationship with my pet, he has tried to escape from me sometimes but only because he's scared, he needs to get comfortable with me before I make a move on him. I won't touch him inappropriately!... yet!] Her rational side tried reasoning.

I shake my head out of my heated state and look at his face trying not to pounce on him, he was shaking from fear and sweat was collecting on his forehead. every breath he took was quick and short as if he was hyperventilating... He looks so fucking cute~, my pussy is getting wetter by every second that he's not fucking me.~ Make your move my pet, and do it quickly before my will breaks and I end up pouncing on top of you and raping you to satisfy my wild side.

You'll beg for me to stop my forced lovemaking and try to get me off, but my strength is tripled compared to yours. you'll just have to bear with it as my wild lust is satiated.

 _"Hah, choose now. Hah~, fuck me hah~ or I fuck you! Ahn~ quickly. Before I lose what small sanity I have and fuck you here on the spot! Choose. Now!"_ She warned him.

Y/n widened his eyes as I stated this, it appeared as if he was punched with that question. He turned away from me and looked disgusted... disgusted?! Why disgusted?! Is it aimed for me? Is it at himself?

"Moriah... I... you already know the answer to that." He said as he closed his eyes in disdain.

Y/n pov:   
As soon as I said that Moriah looked as if she was hit in the gut, her tail stopped wagging and dropped a little as she lowered her head and panted even harder. I swear I could see condensation forming every time she panted.

She was speechless.

She still had her head down and I couldn't see what type of face she was making, I decided to tell her the answer but with caution as I started to try and find a way out.

"I don't want to do degenerate acts with a monster... especially you!" I spat as I looked at her.

Moriah had stopped breathing and shaking all together her tail and ears stood ominously still.

 _"I didn't ask pet.~"_ She stated.

Her voice sounded more... Seductive and alluring than usual ... somethings wrong.  
She lifted her head up and met her golden red eyes with mine, her eye flames were longer than ever and flickered wildly as it took on a deep rose color. her eyes were dilated, crazed, and lustful.

She grinned crazily at me while her breathing was raspy and quick, and... Was it getting hotter? It's just me, right? No... Her BODYHEAT IS RISING!!! I started to sweat profusely and wiped my forehead, she grinned even wider and inched her face so close to mine that our noses were touching. 

_"Y/n~... You feel the heat that I'm feeling right?"_ She said as her tail wagged more calmly.

I nodded quickly out of fear that she would do something to me, after I nodded Moriah looked over to the left and giggled a bit, I looked over to where she was looking and realized that she was looking at the shower the bath was on the other side but she was staring at the shower. I widened my eyes after I realized why she was staring.

"Y-You don't mean-" I nervously asked.

Moriah looked back over to me and smirked.

_"We're going to take a shower. Together.~"_

Moriah backed up a bit and started to undress by taking her shorts off and revealing her black panties, I looked away as a deep blush blessed my face. I heard her giggle and the sound of some more clothes being dropped to the floor.

 _"Don't peeeek hehe.~"_ She said playfully.

My stomach felt queasy at her tone of voice. "Trust me, I wouldn't have anyways." I said as I tried to get out of the bathroom.

But as I was leaving, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, the tips of the claws on the hand lightly pressed on my skin, I shivered because of how it felt good in a way. she then grasped the towel covering me but not without some resistance from me. She scoffed and turned me facing the shower glass door and proceeded to push me into the shower.

 _"Okay, I'll cover your eyes, while I turn on the shower.~"_ she said.

"W-Why are you doing t-this?" I asked, shivering slightly as the cold air hit my now exposed lower body.

I then heard a knob creaking and I immediately got hit with a blast of cold water, I yelped as the cold water pelted my skin and tried to take her hand off my eyes. She seemed to get the message and uncovered her hand from my face so I just stood there shivering as I heard some other knobs being messed with.

 _"I'm sorry my pet~ it'll be warm in a second, so why don't you warm up with my body heat~."_ She then held up her hand and pointed her index finger in the air as if she was going to explain something. "When your body experiences something really hot and gets exposed to cold elements like that, it could be really bad for the body." She said smugly.

I replied only with a dumbfounded look but she only giggled at this warmly and opened her arms for a hug. _"Come to big sister Moriah, my pet~."_

Her soothing yet seductive voice followed by the "Sister" part made butterflies in my stomach, it also made my member rise slightly. I don't think she noticed my little friend becoming excited but I hope to God that she doesn't anytime soon... I took a hesitant step within her reach she then pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around my shoulders but quickly covered my eyes with the tuft of fur between her breasts. her breasts were soft yet firm and the heat from the fur started to make me dizzy, if my blush couldn't be seen before then it sure is now.

Her giant breasts were on the sides of my head and personally, I... liked it. the fur between her tits added to the comfort, I took a deep breath but accidentally huffed in her smell which increased my dizzied state and made my body tremble with pleasure.

 _"Fufufu~ don't be afraid, you can hug me~ I don't bite... yet~."_ She said as she pet my head.

I had an urge to wrap my arms around her waist and to embrace her, but this was wrong, she's practically getting her way, I want to be free! I want to live far away from here! I... I want to... I want to hold her... WHAT AM I THINKING THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT... Is there? As I was having an internal conflict with myself, my arms acted without permission and decided to hug themselves around her waist.

3rd person pov:

_"Aww looks like someone's enjoying my snuggly hug~ ufufufu.~"_

"hu-huh?" He answered while his face was against her breasts, sending vibrations that pleased Moriah.

Y/n then backed his head away from her sluggishly and saw that his arms were locked in place around her smooth waist. "Wha-What the?" She then placed her hand on the back of his head and proceeded to push him back into her breasts, he started to feel an increase in butterflies in his stomach as his body continued to touch hers. 

The water from the shower lightly tapped on both of their bodies warmly, followed by the calming noise of the rushing water hitting the floor made the experience more exquisite. He looked up at her and saw that she was looking back at him with loving eyes. she then picked him up and brought him to her eye level, he blushed harder due to embarrassment brought on by the fact that she was manhandling him all she wanted.

 _"You're so cute, y'know that? You're a lot better than the men I used to face back during the war.~"_ She said tilting her head slightly to the side.

"The w-war?" He asked, confused. [Was she... a part of the war?] He thought as he raised one of his eyebrows. [No way... That would mean that her age is in the triple digits, she's pretty young honestly. Shit what am I thinking this WHOLE thing going on between us right now is wrong as FUCK I just need to get out of her... Soft, strong, firm grasp and- shit c'mon man pull yourself together... Oh fuck I'm hard, c'mon mini me stay calm, you're raging too much you need to take a chill pill before she- wait why do I feel something soft on my lips... HOLD UP!?]

His train of thought was cut short as his lips were against her soft luscious ones, it had been a good twelve seconds after she had connected her mouth with his, he just didn't notice it since he was deep in thought. Her tongue has long since invaded his mouth and defiled it, she left no corner undiscovered as she let her tongue dance along the sides of his cheeks to his teeth until lastly fighting for dominance with his very own tongue.

He moaned in her mouth causing her to moan back as she tightened her embrace, he was lost in pleasure as she danced with his tongue smoothly, she wrapped her tongue around his and easily won the dominance. Moriah separated from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting the both of them before breaking under its own weight leaving them to both gasp for air. After the both of them regained their breath, Moriah stared at him with more love in her eyes.

Moriah's lustful urge kept on growing and was soon overtaking her resistance to rape him on the spot. Y/n on the other hand, tried to get out of her grip before things could get out of control.

Y/N pov:  
God... her arms are wrapped around me tight, I struggled to get pry them off of but right after I did this I only managed to pry one of the arms off, it was pretty easy for some reason. In fact too easy... Almost as if she took her arm off of me and was now making its way to my... OH SHIT! SHES TRYING TO TOUCH MY DICK!!! I GOTTA STOP HER! I stopped trying to break off of her and immediately used one of my arms to push back her arm and the other one to block my sensitive area.

She just laughed at this and added more force in her arm, she didn't even look like she was trying! My mind was at a point where I was dazed and heavily tired and it wasn't helping with the situation at all, I gotta tell her to stop or else she'll take my virginity!

"St-sto-p t-that!" I barely yelled out as my arm strength was quickly giving out.

 _"Ara? And what makes you think I will?~"_ she then leaned closer right next to my ear as she pushed even harder making me transfer all my strength into my arm. _"Hora~ give into me my pet.~ let me spoil you.~ c'mon, just give in, it'll be our little secret.~"_ What little strength I had left in my arms was waning fast and the seduction was so fucking strong that every whisper of sweet nothings made my ears and body tremble before her.

My member was hardened at it's limit and was now pulsating so much with liquid that it started to hurt, I groaned quietly to myself making her ears perk up, she backed her head and scanned my face before noticing pained expression and smirked cunningly. she then leaned back next to my ear again and blew softly in it gaining a soft moan from me. 

_"It hurts doesn't it?~ see? Your body doesn't lie.~ It has an urge to mate,~ don't be embarrassed it's perfectly normal.~"_ She whispered sweetly, _"I have an urge to mate with you actually.~"_ She then doubled the force in her push causing me to use both arms to even hold her back.

She giggled as I struggled to keep her at bay. _"All you have to do is let me ravage you my pet~ your little friend seems to agree with me.~"_ She already knew about it! almost as if she read my mind she replied back. _"The tip rubbed my thigh from time to time, to be honest it must be pretty big if it's touching me from where you're standing at~... Which means you're more than perfect for me.~"_

"N-no." I replied while panting quickly

 _"You'll come to find me VERY good in bed soon, you just need some... Motivation~."_ I whimpered because I didn't know what she meant by "motivation". "Lemme just..." She suddenly turned me around and planted my feet on the tiled wet floor making me face the shower head again.

I tried to cover my exposed boner from her prying eyes, but during the midst of her turning me around. she used one of her arms to hold mine behind my back in a vice like grip, I immediately struggled but to no avail as she just chuckled gently at my efforts to stop her. Moriah gasped at seeing my member.

 _"So~. this is what you've been hiding from me~. your still not circumcised? no problem.~"_ She said as she shifted my arms a bit. _"its in pain~."_ She then leaned next to my ear yet again and breathed hotly making me shudder a bit. _"I can relieve that pain.~ all you have to do is~... give. Into. Me.~"_ She then lowered her free hand to my lower abdomen dangerously close to my pelvis and started to trace my abs garnering me to moan softly. _"And I'll make all that stress disappear.~"_

"W-why _hah_ am I _ngh_ so sensitive?!"

Although I couldn't see it, I knew that she was smirking, I don't know why but something tells me that she has something to do with it. maybe she knows something that I don't? Only one way to- _ngh!_ what the?!

I felt something give me a shock of pleasure from my chest area, I looked down and saw Moriah playing with my nipple. she just kept stimulating it expecting me to moan some more, I try to hold in some incoming moans but she seemed to notice this, so she started to lick my ear.

The sudden licking made a couple of moans come out and my mouth unexpectedly. I blushed heavier as I stood there with a hellhound mamono in heat stimulating both my ear and nipple, while also not letting me use my hands to stop her.

 _"My pheromones~."_ She said.

"W-what? _Hrg!"_ I exclaimed in slight pleasure.

_"You breathed in my pheromones remember? I pushed you into the fur between my breasts, my pheromones act as an aphrodisiac when inhaled by anyone weaker than me.~ the effect itself is weak to anyone stronger than me but it's the total opposite for the weaker beings.~"_

"We can't d-do thi-s, it's wr-wrong!" I semi-yelled trying to convince her to stop with this unnecessary lustful attack "Can't we just t-take a normal shower?" I said with my last shred of hope.

I heard a low growl and decided to look up at her, her smirk had faded and turned into a frown. she looked like she was fed up with me rejecting her advances, but her frown quickly turned into a mischievous grin which caused me to shake from nervousness again.

"Y-You're up to something aren't you?" I asked nervously.

Her grin only widened at my question, she didn't say anything but she quit playing with my chest and reached over to a shelf containing multiple shampoos, soaps, body washes, and other products that I couldn't recognize.

Her hand eventually grabbed a body wash labeled, "Slime body wash: made by real slime girl slime!" jeez try saying that five times fast. Anyways she popped open the top and slowly brought it over to me, I could hear her snicker from whatever devious plan that she's executing.

"What ar-are you u-up to?" I asked in fear.

She giggled again and responded _"You wanted to just take a shower didn't you~? Well I'm going to shower you~... with my body fufufu.~"_ My eyes widened at her statement, the thought of her rubbing her curvaceous body against mine polluted my mind. "I got this idea from a nation I helped invade called Japan, and let's just say that they have some... _Interesting ways of pleasuring.~"_

She squeezed the bottle over my chest and let it trail down, the body wash was slimy and the viscosity was consistent to that of slightly melted jello. She then used her hand and started to spread the slime wash all over my chest and abs, she especially rubbed the wash on my leaking dick making me moan a couple of times. when she was done with covering my whole body with the slimy substance she began rubbing her body against mine. 

Moriah started off by releasing my arms and relocating them around my chest, she trailed her hand down to my lower body and creeped closer to my hardened cock. I suddenly grabbed her arms and tried to stop her again but the slime only made her arms slide right through my hands grips. she finally gripped my enraged monster and started to rub slowy, almost like she's teasing me.

_"We need to wash you down there, or else everyone in the party will smell your inducing musk~ so just let me scrub there until it's all clean.~"_

Soap bubbles started to form on my manhood, she giggled at it slightly but continued her agonizingly long teasing. the slow rubbing plus the slime letting her hands glide across my shaft and back effortlessly garnered a couple of audible moans. my knees were getting weak and shaking with anticipation, I gave up on trying to stop her but I had started to develop a new feeling.

One that I haven't felt before it was some kind of urge to release something from inside of me, I think my father explained it to me once. It was kinda awkward but he still explained it a bit to me, I think he called it ejaculation but the shorter term was called cumming or cum in general. Anyways I gripped the sides of her thighs and tried my best not to cum, she must've noticed me holding back because she started to stroke faster and closer to my tip, she leaned into my ear again and whispered.

 _"Scrub, scrub, scrub~. Wash, wash, wash~. You're skin still hasn't been peeled back yet huh? Are you scared or do you not know about it? No matter, I'll help you pull it back~, give yourself to me~ you don't have a home anymore~ just stay by my side as my pet for eternity and you'll be rewarded every so often like this.~"_ She then pressed her body more into me and rubbed more thoroughly.

In my mind I was telling myself to not give in, to continue resisting her; but my body betrayed those thoughts. my primal urges started to make up for a lot of my thoughts, so much that I didn't even realize that my hips were moving on their own. She wasn't even stroking anymore, she just made her hand take the shape of an O and let me do the rest. she grinned widely and turned my head and kissed me passionately, she then turned my body around again this time facing her. But instead of leaving my back exposed she pushed me into a wall and trapped my head in between her firm yet soft breasts, the rest of her lushous body pushed against mine effectively leaving me trapped in a iron maiden of soft and plump flesh. I looked up at her with tired and pleading eyes but she looked down at me with predatory eyes and a pursed smirk, it was then that I realized that my cock was sandwiched between her thighs. 

I struggled to get out of her grip but she had me pinned to the wall like peanut butter on bread, in fact struggling made it worse. everytime I moved, my dick would slide against her thighs and make me moan in pleasure. Moriah snickered devilishly and started to move her hips back and forth slowly sending me into a euphoric state of pleasure, but something inside of me screamed to get out of her tantalizing grasp.

"We cant... Do... This..." I said barely in a whisper.

Moriah's ears twitched as I finished whispering, she stopped moving all together and her face was now contorted to a emotionless frown.

 _ **"What did you say...pet?"** _She asked with a hint of slight angry, making me shiver in fear.

"We can't do...this." I said louder but still in my euphoric state.

Moriah now looked angry, so angry that her eye flames flared longer, the color was still the same deep rose but it... Somehow felt like there was a feeling of wanting to hurt something. I still stood my ground, namely because I was still trapped by her curvaceous body.

 **"I don't care."** She said with a scowl.

She then continued to thigh fuck me but harder and faster her face never changed from the scowl, I tried begging her to stop but my pleads fell on deaf ears again. Wet slaps could be heard along with some wavering moans and whimpers.

"Moriah haah STOP IT!!!" I yelled out.

 **"NO! YOU BELONG TO ME I WILL MAKE YOU MINE, NOW STOP STRUGGLING AND GIVE INTO ME!"** She growled.

Moriah then forced her lips against mine in an effort to probably silence my pathetic begging, her tongue once again dominated my tongue. I tried to escape her lips but she wrapped her hand around the back of my head and made sure to not let me go.

3rd person pov:  
Continuous fast slaps emanated from Moriah as she sped up her pace and kept her lushous lips locked against Y/n's, her thighs brought him great pleasure. He wanted to receive more of this new feeling but your will was strong, he was dedicated to escape from any mamono and live in solitude until he could find any other humans. But right now he tried resisting towards the urge to cum.

Moriah moaned in his mouth as his cock grinded against her pussy, her juices lubed his cock to slide in and out of her thighs easily. His primal urge to mate was halfway built up and decided to control him a bit, his hands extended out and slapped down on her ass making her jump a bit and moan louder into his mouth. His hands were now full of her smooth ass, the physical skin contact plus the passionate French kissing and adding the thigh job made his limit come sooner. Moriah then separated from the kiss and easily noticed that he was near.

 _"You're close, aren't you?~"_ She asked but ultimately knew the answer.

At this point Y/n's eyes were rolled back, his head and his mouth was open due to the pleasure coursing throughout his body. All that came out of his mouth was a groan followed by a nod. she smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his back and put her head against the nape of his neck, she then whispered into his ear, further decreasing your limit.

 _"Yes, ahn~ that's it, cum for me~ hah~ you're the only one for me.~"_ She said as she sped up her thighs. _"I'm gonna make you mine real soon~ I won't let anyone hurt you.~"_

"I'M CLOSE, FUCK!!!" He yelled out, trying desperately to get out of her grip.

Moriah just looked down at him lovingly as he tried to run away from her.

 _"Yes~ you'll be rewarded for your effort!~ it'll taste so good.~"_ She cooed.

At the last moment Moriah lowered an arm to where his tip was facing, he gripped her ass hard and came all over her hand! His seed came out with a strong force making a wet slapping sound as it hit her hand, he groaned loudly, she moaned lightly. Her hand was now engulfed in cum, and it was still going too! After about 2 minutes it finally calmed down until it fully stopped, the nonstop cumming left his body weak and tired.

He let his head fall into her breasts, Moriah brought her hand above her mouth and let the semen drip into it. After getting one taste her eye flames calmed down slightly, she then licked her whole hand of all the cum and swallowed it all. Moriah shivered at the taste and licked her lips for any leftovers. after that she looked down on him again and smiled warmly at the fact that he were tuckered out.

 _"Good boy... good boy.~"_ She cooed quietly as she stroked his head, she then lifted his tired head up by his chin and leaned into his ear once more. _"C'mon let's finish washing and let's get ready for the party~."_ She says as she kissed his cheek and grabbed some shampoo.

"O-ok." Was all he said back to her.

She smiled warmly again and proceeded to squeeze some body wash in her hand.

_"Now it's your turn my pet.~"_

Y/n gulped as she lathered the body wash all over her body.

 _"Come. Use your hands to spread the body wash all over me.~"_ She said as she motioned for him to come.

He grew red in the face and staggered back.


	6. Chapter 6(part 2): Preparing for the Party

3rd person pov:  
Fifteen minutes have passed and the door to the bathroom opens with Y/n stepping out panting heavily while his face is the color of a tomato, he thankfully wore a towel around his waist, but he seemed to be gripping it a little too hard. He stumbled towards the bed and sat on it, he looked at his hands and saw that they were shaking badly, he clenched his fists to stop them but failed. His heartbeat was fast and never showed any signs of slowing down, as he was trying to get his heart rate low Moriah came out of the bathroom with a towel barely covering her curvaceous figure. it was small enough that it didn't leave much imagination to what her body looked like, her womanhood peeked out slightly at points where she moved.

Moriah hummed happily reason being that is because she had finally satiated her hunger for semen, as she made her way towards him she stopped humming when she saw him shaking and hyperventilating, she came up to him with a concerned expression and knelt down to his eye level and he looked up at her in fear, he tried to back up but she grasped his hands softly with hers. His heartbeat rised even further his breaths getting sparse and shallow, her ears moved attentively towards him. She picked up his heartbeat and seemed to be genuinely concerned for him, he knew he couldn't get out so he just braced himself for what was coming by closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

She seemed hurt by his actions but understood why he was afraid, well she did force herself on him and made him experience his first ejaculation with her thighs in a rushed way to get a taste of semen, admittedly her sexual side got the better of her and took over, and the fact that he was kidnapped from his home and waking up in a new place only to be forced to partake in actions he deemed uncomfortable did make Moriah understand him more.

Moriah decided to comfort him but all Y/n wanted to do was to be left alone and return home but he knew he couldn't return, ever. Moriah softly wrapped her arms around his back and slowly pulled him into her breasts, he started to panic and tried to pull back but Moriah had another trick up her sleeve, she took one of her arms off of him and brought it to the top of his head. She softly stroked his head, she started to hum a tune that always calmed her down from time to time. The song she was humming was called Clair de lune by Claude Debussy, it always put her mind at ease whenever she experienced the nightmares in the middle of the night.

Usually she would have some wine while sitting on the window as the song played quietly in the background, she would also look at the Moon and ponder about things in her past and rarely about her future. she rarely did because for a while now she believed that she would die alone without any love in her heart... Not since the war.  
But now it was different, she wasn't using the song to calm herself, she was using it to calm someone else from their fear. She felt his heartbeat slow down exponentially along with his breaths slowing down, she continued to stroke his hair and hum warmly.

After about five minutes she stopped humming and lifted his head up and saw that he had tears in his eyes that were currently streaming down his cheeks.

"Why can't I _sniff_ go home? why do you want- _hic-_ me?" He stuttered.

Moriah felt saddened because he still wanted to go back, but nobody said having a male being forced to love you was easy, she cupped his cheek and wiped his tears.

"You can't go back... everyone else already knows where you live at this point, even if you did escape, where would you go?" He then looked off to the side as if questioning what he could do, but she brought his attention back to her. "You have no place to live and surely some other liminal would be willing to take you as their mate, and you'll be back to where you started." At this point he looked crushed, she hated telling him the truth and making him feel depressed but she didn't want him to run away again. She had to tell him sooner more than later.

"Here, you will be safe, no one will harm you, and if they do there will be hell to pay, I love you." His lips trembled at the thought of staying with a mamono, the same monsters that took his father and killed off the rest of the human race, and now one of them were keeping you as a slave, forced to do their bidding whether you liked it or not.

"Although, I can't promise you that you won't be harmed by me." Her statement caused him to start shaking again, she noticed this immediately and pushed him back into the hug, she began to hum again. Shortly, he calmed down and looked up to beg one last time.

"Please, j-ust let me go. I prom-mise I'll vi-sit you." He stuttered with hot tears flowing down his cheeks and falling on her bust. "J-ust let m-me le-ave." He pleaded.

Moriah's heart was breaking before her, she didn't want to see him crying in front of her, she wanted to see him happy and prosperous, but the only way at this point would be to let him go.

But Moriah knew that if she let him go, someone else would get him, she didn't want to tell him that he had to stay with her, but then an idea popped into her head, one that would surely make him hers.

"Never escape during this party or this month, and you'll be set free." She said.

Y/n stopped crying and looked up at her with a hopeful look. "What did you say?" He said with hope rising in his voice.

"If you don't escape during this party or month, then I'll set you free." She said with a simple smile.

Y/n was conflicted, his best chance at escaping was through the party, but if he didn't escape at all he could get a legitimate freedom. He looked up at Moriah again and slowly nodded, agreeing to her proposal.

She genuinely smiled and squeezed him into the hug harder making all the air escape from his lungs, she then released him from the hug and giggled a bit before speaking.

"Let's get ready shall we? I've got your Butler outfit prepared and I've got my dress prepared as well, after we're done dressing up, we'll go downstairs and introduce you to my servants and cooks okay?"

Y/n pov:  
I nodded and quickly got off the bed, went around to my suit and picked it up to look at it. It was well made and very fancy, it gave off a mafia badboy vibe but at the same time gave an aura of loyalty, it was a ninteenth century tailored vest colored wine red with a tailored long sleeve collared shirt under it. a same colored ribbon accompanied the outfit along with some black soft material pants. How do I know this? Well my father had a collection of old movies from ancient times, they were pretty good I'd say. after I put it on I walked over to the full bodied mirror and looked over myself.

I didn't look half bad to be honest, in fact this was probably the best that I've looked in a while, I'd be lying if I were to say that I hated these clothes, they looked kinda badass and fresh. I stretched out my arms and turned around to look back to see how my backside looked, it was when I turned around again that I heard a giddy giggle followed by a squeal. I turned my head towards the chuckle and saw Moriah standing there in a awfully revealing red wine latex dress that really showed off her curves.

The dress was so small that her breasts could practically burst out at any moment! The dress capitalized her ass and showed off her thighs along. The sides of her dress had sizable slits to probably air out or show off her hips and side boobs.

She wore high heels which added more to that dominant height of hers, her hair was more tamed but still had a slight wild look to it. Her eye flames were calm and orange and her tail looked brushed and calm as well, but her face was the most noticeable. Her lushous lips had a shade of red lipstick and looked more glossy and smooth, her eyes had a darker eyeliner with her eyebrows looking more bold than before.

"Woah..." Was all I could say as I marvelled at her eye attracting features, I also couldn't stop staring at her breasts nearly slipping out of her dress. She seductively smiled and started to run her hands down her body, she shook her hips in an alluring fashion and pulled on the already stretched out latex that covered her breasts making her cleavage reveal itself some more. My face was getting heated and I could see the blush growing on my cheeks so I decided to look away from her tantalizing actions, after I did this I could hear her chuckling and walking up to me.

"You're so easily flustered y'know that?" She then grabbed my head and turned me towards her gazing eyes while moving her face closer to mines. _"Which makes you all the more cuter~."_ She kissed me but only for a short time and then backed up probably leaving a lipstick mark on my lips. "As much as I would love to pin you down and have my way with you right here and now, that'll have to wait." She grabbed my hand and guided me out of her room and into the hall across from "my room".

"But right now we have to get you prepared for the party that's about to start in an hour, so I'll get you started by introducing you to the servants first and then the cooks second, okay?" She inquired.

"Okay..." [I know I had an agreement with her but the party seems like an ideal escape opportunity...] he thought, "So out of curiosity... Who is this VIP, if I may ask?"

"All I'm going to tell you is that she has been waiting to see you ever since I caught you." She said ominously.

We then made it to the end of the hall facing a door with a column of buttons next to it, she pressed a couple of the said buttons prompting the door to open and show a golden colored room, I was astonished because I've never seen anything like it. It was only mentioned by my father a couple of times when he would complain about the electrical problems on the solar panel up high on the cliffs, he would say things like "I'm starting to regret not building a damn elevator now."

"Is- Is this an elevator?" I said while eyeing at the golden room ahead with noticeable interest.

Moriah stared at me with confusion and answered. "Yeah? It's an elevator so what?"

"I've never been given the pleasure of seeing this thing in person."

I took my eyes off the room for a second to gauge her reaction to what I just said, on of her ears were lopsided and the other stood tall she leaned her head to the side and looked at me inquisitively.

"You and I will have to talk about the new world together at one point, but right now we need to go, okay?"

I nodded as she walked in and pulled me into the elevator, she then pressed a lowered button on the panel that read "1" the button lower than that was labeled as "Bsmt", I figured that was the basement level so I thought nothing of it, it was then that I realised that I was on the fifth floor.

As we went down the elevator I leaned back onto the wall and sighed, Moriah stepped in front of me with her back facing me and pushed her plump ass against my crotch effectively leaving me pinned against the wall. Her tail wrapped around my waist and locked me in place making sure I don't try to push her off.

"Do you mind?" I asked while trying my best not to move in any way.

Moriah looked back at me with a sly grin and started to rub her ass on my crotch area making me shudder against the wall while she continued eyeing me with lust.

" _I don't mind one bit.~_ " she leaned her whole back on me and used her leg as a support against the wall and trapped me in with her whole body, she brought her arm up and caressed my face making me blush hard.

I was a bit uneasy as she rubbed her ass in circular motions on my crotch and staring down at me with those dominant eyes,her tail also slapped my face lightly. She smirked as I tried wriggling out of her tease. Soon the elevator stopped and opened its doors with a ding, Moriah stopped teasing me but made her tail caress my face as she moved forward.

After calming myself down, I immediately widened my eyes in shock as my eyes landed on what was probably the most grandiose living room I've ever seen

"Holy crap..." I said as I tried eyeing every detail.

https://images.app.goo.gl/RqrGAwx393sy4hYNA

It was way bigger than my living room that was for sure, it had some stairs leading up to a second floor that led somewhere.

Moriah giggled when she saw my reaction towards the room. "Haven't see anything like this have you?" She said while letting go of my hand and walking towards the leather couch.

"These chairs are made by only the finest leathers in the east, and handcrafted by the most professional experts." She placed her hand on the couch and spoke. "It's so comfortable that you could melt all your stress away by just sitting on it." She took her hand off of the couch and sighed. "But you'll have to wait before you can sit on this, for now we have to get-"

"Ready for the party, I know I know..." I interrupted.

She smiled, "Good. Glad you understand what you're supposed to do. Now let's go to the kitchen." She grabbed my hand again and led me down a series of hallways until we got to a double doored entryway. "If you think you've seen the height of luxury then you're wrong." She opened the door and presented the room before me.

https://images.app.goo.gl/rd7nHG53PEegGpqP6

My mind was in awe at how big and fancy this room was, which led me to think on how big this whole place actually was, but I couldn't think much of it because Moriah dragged me to a giant pillar of what I assumed was drinks?

"This is my custom home bar and grill, modeled after a bar in Singapore after I helped defeat them." She said proud of her statement, "Great hotspot for red Onis might I add."

"This... Is a home bar and grill?" I said while looking at the countless drinks, lining the shelves. "Why are you showing me this? And where are all these servants you keep mentioning?" I asked squinting at her.

"Well, the servants are currently dusting the main hall, they have already spruced this place up along with the rest of my home." She said while sipping some red wine she got out of nowhere.  
"And the reason I'm showing you this is because this is where you'll be serving food and drinks to my guests and the VIP. Does that answer your questions?" She answered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"S-Some I guess." I said while scratching my head.

Moriah then chugged her wine down and snatched my hand again and led me down the other side of the bar. I was starting to get sick of her dragging me to places when I can just follow her, anyways she led me through another set of double doors but this time it had square windows and it looked more professional instead of fancy.

Once inside everything took a gray color palette and had a wonderous aroma of some kind of foods, I figured it was the kitchen due to the cooking equipment and the smell.

https://images.app.goo.gl/ddeDiRdaCD6XU1Be7

There was fires and many sizzling noises about in the kitchen, most likely getting the finishing meals ready for the party, I noticed that there wasn't any person in here as the other thing I noticed was a lot of dishes made and put on a long table prepared for serving, I let out a sigh as Moriah stuck her arm out, presenting the room to me.

"This is the kitchen! Right now it's pretty busy because of the party, but most of the time This place is chill and you can come on down for a meal or a snack anytime too."

"Busy?" I said while scratching my head. "But there's no one here?"

"What do you mean? She's hard at work preparing the food as we speak." She said while pointing to the other side of the kitchen.

I looked over and widened my eyes as I saw a bunch of tentacles with kitchen utensils currently doing all sorts of cooking and cutting. My eyes then drifted towards the middle of that mass of tentacles and spotted what appeared to be the upper torso of a lightly tanned woman, with golden colored hair and pointed ears, her attire consisted of a chefs clothes with a short cap on her head, her apron was a purple color and looked very pretty.

https://images.app.goo.gl/8i6Uudtx5vZVuBaf6

"She's the head chef... Well only chef at the moment, but only because I gave the rest of the cooks a break." She said sighing a bit. "But you can see why though right?" She said looking at me while tilting her head.

"Y-yeah." I said, wary of the tentacles.

"You're afraid of her aren't you?" She inquired.

"I'm not afraid of her, I'm just cautious about her tentacles, that's all..."

"I'll help you with that! Oh Filia! Come meet my pet!" She yelled.

The tentacled mamono named Filia stopped what she was doing and looked over to Moriah, but once she saw me she instantly dropped her tools and made a bee line for me.

She was currently in front of me, staring with wide eyes and towering over me, I gulped and backed up a little until I felt a hand press on my back.

"Is he... a male? Oh I'm so sorry where are my manners, *ahem* my name is Filia the Scylla kinda doesn't rhyme but that's okay! Anyways how are you?" She said as she extended her hand out towards me.

I tried to back up again but Moriah's hand was still on my back.

"Don't be shy! She's friendly!"  
She said as she pushed me.

I was pushed too hard and accidentally tripped into her bust making her moan. "Ara? So bold! _And we just met.~_ "  
Her tentacles wrapped around my waist and arms effectively restricting me of my movement, I started to struggle but something told me that she wanted that to happen, she smirked darkly and let her tentacles slide into my shirt.

" _hah-_ s-stop. It!" I said.

"Well aren't you a cute lil thing? _And strong as well.~"_ She said as she brought me up to her face. "Our children will be strong and healthy. Oh I can't wait!!!" She said with excitement in her voice.

Meanwhile Moriah walked off to inspect the food. "I'll be seeing how well you did with the food. Have fun you two!"

At this point I was flailing my whole body just to at least get her grip to soften but that clearly didn't work at all, in fact it just got worse.

"Do not worry my male friend, I'm not going to rape you, all I'm going to do is ask you a few questions, alright?" She asked.

"Uh. Okay?" I said as I stopped struggling all together.

"Goody! Now question one. Do you like to eat?"

"Erm, I kinda need to eat to survive so... I like to eat I guess?"

Filia had no reaction but she continued to question me again.

"What is your relationship with Miss.Moriah?"

(what kinda questions are these, the fuck?) "We don't have a relationship and the sooner this party starts the sooner I leave, now can we hurry this along?" I said with slight annoyance lining my voice.

Filia seemed disappointed in my answer but relieved as well.

"Woah woah, hold on their cowboy. We just got one more left and then I'll stop, got it?"

"Fine, but you'll let me go after this." I said rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned against the kitchen prep table and sighed.

"What do you like to eat?" She said with a serious look on her face.

(huh?) "Erm... I don't really know what I like to eat. I honestly can eat anything and be fine with it." I said thinking about what I liked or disliked.

Filia's face was beaming with joy as I said this, she squealed and pushed my head into her bust again as she hugged me even tighter

"OH me and you are gonna get along just fine!"

"yeah I doubt that... Anyways."

Filia was about to probably ask me what I meant by that but Moriah interrupted by munching loudly on some snacks.

"I'll be right back okay? MORIAH!!! STEP AWAY FROM THE SNACKS!!!" She yelled from across the room.

"NO!!! ITS MY FAVORITE ONES!!!" Moriah yelled back as she desperately filled her mouth with the snacks.

I was left in amazement after I saw how fast a Scylla moved across the floor, but now I was left alone... Good. As those two were busy I sneakily slipped out of the kitchen and into the giant bar. I headed to the other side of the bar and into a hallway.

"If I remember correctly, the exit should be straight ahead. Then I'll be able to leave this place once and for all!" I said aloud.

As I was about to make my way towards the exit a voice stopped me suddenly.

" _You won't get very far y'know.~_ "

I quickly turned around to see who said that but once I did I was met with a broom handle to the face, I stumbled back and crashed into a wall.

" _Ara Ara~ you should be careful sir~ accidents happen all the time.~_ " The voice said taunting me.

I looked up to see who just whipped my face with a broom but I was hit again making me backlash and fall to the floor face down, the pain stung my face in two places and made my head spin.  
I groaned in pain, but I pushed the pain to the side and tried to get up, only to be kicked in the side and making me turn onto my back.

I then felt some weight on my stomach and felt someone straddling my arms and legs, I finally looked up at the culprit that beat the shit outta me, she had a lot of feathery hair and her ears were dipping down, along with a feathery? fluffy? tail?  
She wore a maid's outfit and had a serious expression on her face.

https://images.app.goo.gl/LcE5zX6aRG9unbuH7

"Would you mind telling me who you are? A friend? Or foe."

I tried to struggle out of her entrapment but she's either got a good grip on my, or she's stronger than me... I want to believe it's the first one.  
Anyways as she asked me this question, I quickly wanted her off of me.

"FOE BITCH!!!" I screamed out as I used up all my strength to heave her to the side.

I then scrambled up and sprinted down the hallway, I looked back and saw the maid get up as well and Chase after me.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!" The feathered fuck yelled.

(no way I'm going back THERE) "MAKE ME YOU DAMN MONSTER!!!"

I was nearing the corner of the hallway that led to the same room from before, but this time I would find an exit and high tail it outta this joint. "Fuck this place, And everyone in it too!" But as I rounded the corner I bumped into to something very soft and slimy and fell on my ass.

" _Oh my~ are you okay?~_ " said a vixen like voice.

I looked up at what... Or who I bumped into.

https://images.app.goo.gl/CbiA42Q9WNjHNJRm8

 _*cocks back hammer on six shooter*_ "Aw hell nah."

"Well well what do we have here? _A male?_ Wandering around the mansion _alone_ and _afraid_? I wonder if you're the surprise that Moriah kept from us until the party." The amalgamation of eyes and slime said.

I tried to crawl away but I felt something slimy wrap around my ankle and pull me slowly towards her.

" _We can't have you escaping and causing havoc around here now can we.~_ " I pulled against her tentacle to let me go but she wouldn't budge, instead she pulled harder making me dig my nails in the ground. " _Come here~ I won't hurt you~ I just want a hug.~_ " she said as she opened her arms and welcomed my presence, I on the other hand, didn't welcome her presence so I struggled with all my might and eventually got out of her grasp. " _Hey don't go~ I still haven't given you a hug kind sir.~_ " She said moving slowly towards me as I backed away from her treacherous tentacles.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAKS!!!" I yelled out in terror.

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE YOU TROUBLEMAKER!" Another voice shouted.

[Shit it's that feathery bitch again] I thought as I looked back and confirmed it was the person that whacked me with a broomstick. I looked past that God forsaken clump of slime and saw a door that led outside but I had to get past said clump of slime, I grabbed a pillow that was on the leathery couch and threw it at her to distract her. " _Hey that's cheating, no fair.~_ " She said as she pulled the pillow away from her face.

I then bolted towards the door and made it too, except... The door was locked, I turned white and started to shake nervously as I felt a slimy hand on my shoulder. " _Oh no~. The door is locked! I wonder who locked it?~_ " She leaned next to my ear and spoke. " _You caused a lot of trouble young man~. It seems like you need a punishment.~_ " She said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

**"You better not touch a single hair on my pet, if you do... I'll make you suffer."**

The slime liminal instantly took her hands off of me and stepped to the side, I turned around to see that it was Moriah and that feathered prick with the broom. To say Moriah was pissed was an understatement, flat out angry was a more proper term for her at the moment, her eye flames flared largely and had a brighter color to them as she stomped towards us.

"Oh! M-master I'm sorry I d-d-didn't know that he was y-your's eheh..." She said nervously as she backed into the wall next to the door

I stared in amazement as I saw the slime maid cower in fear against Moriah, she must be THAT powerful if she can instill that much fear into other Mamono...

 **"The only one that punishes him, is me. But right now you look like YOU need a punishment."** She snarled.

The slime liminal instantly fell forward and onto the floor in a begging matter.

"NO! MISTRESS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID! HONEST!" She pleaded.

Moriah looked even more infuriated by the begging, but her anger was replaced by a frown, she sighed heavily and spoke.

" **Grrr... Fine you won't receive a punishment today, but next time I won't be so merciful. Now get out of my sight, your begging makes me sick.** " She said as she spat to the side.

3rd person pov:

The maid nodded while her head was bowed down, she got up and bowed quickly before slinking away fast. Moriah eyed the Shoggoth as she made her way out of the living room, her eyes then fell upon the Kikimora as the Shoggoth passed her. The Kikimora gulped as she realized that Moriah's attention was now on her.

"Do you wa-"

" **GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF DO YOU HEAR ME!** " She said as she bared her teeth.

"EEP! YES MISTRESS!" She shrieked as she quickly bowed and ran away along with the Shoggoth.

Moriah then set her sites on Y/n with the anger still plastered on her face, Y/n started to shake as she quickly stomped her way towards him, soon she was towering over him, the light from the ceiling was blocked out by Moriah and all Y/n could see was her blood red orange eyes and eye fires flaring madly. Moriah put her hand on Y/n's shoulder and gripped it hard making him wince in pain.

" **And you.** " She said with a a venomous voice that could scare anyone.

"*gulp*" Was all he uttered.

" **You were trying to escape again. Weren't you? Don't even TRY lying to me.** " She said as her anger was steadily rising.

"Pfft, me? No way! I was uh... Trying to find the uhh... Bath- bathroom! Yeah bathroom! I was trying to find a bathroom to do my business y'know?" He said, trying his best not to sound like he was lying.

Y/n couldn't see Moriah's face but deep down he knew that she was on the verge of going beserk.

" **You lied to me... So you have chosen punishment huh?** " She said while tightening her grip on his shoulder.

"OW! shit, can't blame me for trying right? hehehe."

"Your punishment will be carried out after the party but for now we have to greet the guests that are coming in five minutes.

"Wait so I won't be punished now?"

Moriah scoffed and grabbed the collar of his suit and proceeded to drag him to the main hall leading towards the front door where the guests will enter and mingle before the party starts.

End of part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone the author here, sorry for taking so long with this don't worry I ain't trying to stop this story but it's just that work is kinda fucking up my flow of writing, I'll be able to get the next chapter done hopefully soon. Anyways see you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7: The Party Begins!

3rd person pov  
As Moriah dragged Y/n through the main hall leading towards the foyer filled to the brim with many party guests, she thought about how the guests will react once they see Y/n, she was hoping that they would be jealous because she was able to bag a male for herself and quite possibly the last male in existence but while she was thinking this, Y/n was thinking something else entirely.

 _[Am I gonna be in a room full of the same monsters that ended humanity along with my father's life? how am I ever going to get through the escape without getting spotted now...]_ He thought.

Moriah had noticed that Y/n was in deep thought, she was about to question him until she realized that the both of them had reached the foyer.

"We're here!" She said brimming with excitement.

Y/n got out of his deep thinking and looked up to see if he was right, and regretfully he was... Although the good news was that they hadn't noticed him, but still he hated being here with every ounce of his body.

"Oh... Goody...." He said with dread seeping out a bit too much out of his voice.

"What's wrong pet?"

"Nothings wrong."

Moriah knew Y/n was lying so she pressed on her question.

"You look bothered, I know somethings wrong now spill it!" She said with the tone in her voice switching to serious.

Y/n didn't want to say what was on his mind at the moment because of the fear that she would get mad and hurt him again so he decided to make up an excuse.

"I-it's just that... I've never been to a party before that's all!"

Moriah looked confused as for the half-assed excuse that Y/n just made up last second.

"What do you mean? You haven't partied at all in your life?"

"I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of a lot of things due to you freaks taking over my world and forcing other humans to hide away and survive, but that's just my hunch." He said with a sarcastic shrug.

Moriah sighed in annoyance as she was getting tired of Y/n bringing up the war every time they talk, she just wished that they both could just forget about it and move on, but deep down she new that those nightmares would be a constant reminder of the atrocities that she committed long ago. She shivered at the thought of it but quickly regained her composure.

"Don't worry about it, chances are the people here will be very friendly with you and show you the ropes." She said with an enthusiastic smile. "But if that doesn't happen then yours truly will show you how to party like no tomorrow, after you serve the guests of course."

"Thanks, I guess?" He hesitantly said.

Moriah then put her hands on her hips and scanned the area for any of her friends, she was worried that they either bailed out on her or couldn't make it, but she smiled when she saw that an old comrade in arms was present and currently mingling with some other war friends.

She grabbed Y/n's hand and went into the crowd to introduce one another, she could barely contain her excitement to see the looks on her friends faces as soon as they know that possibly the last male human on Earth is hers and hers alone, Y/n on the other hand, was freaking out internally because one: some Mamono have spotted him and started to whisper to their friends in turn making them look at him and spreading the news. And two: the Mamono who already saw them would caress any part of his body as he passed them making him deeply uncomfortable.

He was about to decide to break off Moriah's grip and make a run for it but he was stopped as they had already reached their destination, Moriah had let go of him and started to communicate with her friends leaving Y/n to stand behind her to fend for himself.

"I'm talking to my friends right now so go do your job and serve the guests, and why not explore a bit to get yourself used to this place alright?" She told him.

"O-okay..." He said.

Y/n pov:  
I was relieved that she had let me go to do my "duties" as she called it. But that moment of relief was cut short as soon as I felt prying eyes piercing my whole body, I looked around and saw that the surrounding monsters had their eyes on me a few astonished but most of them had some type of predatory look in their eyes.

"Uh... Moriah?" I said as panic started to rise in my voice.

I looked back expecting Moriah to come out and shoo them away from me but all I saw was her tail at the far end of the foyer rounding the corner with some other monsters.

I gulped and tried not to panic but I was stuck in a bad place, I turned around to see if there was an exit and there was! ...But it was the entrance that me and Moriah came out of to get into the foyer, and I must've been to busy with the touchy situation because I never noticed how far inside the crowd we've gotten up until now.  
The exit looked pretty far from where I was standing, that meant that I'd have to cut through the very touchy guests to get there... well... Here goes nothing.

As I stepped towards the exit, the others have started to wonder what I was doing, I could hear a couple of whispers here and there as I brushed past them. They said things like " _Oh my~ he's moving away how brave~_ " and "How did he get here? Why isn't anyone doing anything about it?" Or " _He's pretty handsome, I wonder if he's shy or brave in bed~_ " which I must admit, made me blush a bit. My blush must've been pretty hard because some of the Mamono started to throw very lewd compliments at me even more, this was EMBARRASSING!

I looked at the ground to save a little bit of dignity but that didn't work because I could still hear them, although none of them have even touched me, I was still compelled to wash my body thoroughly after all of this was done.  
I looked up momentarily to see where I was at and widened my eyes because I somehow walked to a wall without even realizing it.

"Aw fuck me..."

" _Gladly~._ " Someone said while putting their hand on my shoulder.

"FUCK!!!" I shouted as I spun around quickly to see who just touched me.

Noone was there? I must've been hearing things, suddenly I felt someone breathe on my right ear.

" _Over here handsome~._ "

"GYAH!!!" I screamed out as I turned a little too quickly and tripped myself making me fall forward, but I fell against something soft.

" _Ara? So bold~, and I haven't even told you my name yet~."_ The mysterious woman said.

I looked up and met my eyes with the woman's. Her eyes were a deep shade of sky blue, her hair was a light yellow, and admittedly her face was pretty good looking. 

I was beginning to get lost in those eyes, so much that I didn't notice the fact that the cushions that caught me while I was falling; was her breasts.

" _Hello? are you there? Oh my~. You seem to be entranced by my eyes~, well I think your eyes are very captivating as well~."_ She said with a warm smile.

Her voice oozed seduction and made my heart skip a beat, it was all too much to take in. I Backed up a bit and blushed hard because I just realized what I had landed on.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to..." I stammered as I backed up a little bit more making me see her whole body.

  
She had some type of purple silk dress that I've never seen before... Heck, who am I kidding I've never seen most of what everyone is wearing, she had two orbs of fire on either side of her, she also had some fox ears? Most noticably she had a bundle of tails? Maybe? She had nine individual tails all of which kept swaying up and falling back down in a graceful matter and then repeating its cycle, she must've noticed that my attention was focused primarily on her tails because she giggled deeply.

https://images.app.goo.gl/6tVQ5YveEVscH82n7

"Are you interested in my tails? _Well I can let you touch them if you want~._ " She said with such allure that even my steel willpower was shaking. "All you have to do is _give. Me. A. Hug~._ "

Somethings wrong! my heart started to beat faster Everytime she spoke, my mind was clouding up for some reason. Is it hot in here or is it just me? No! No. I've experienced this before... SHIT SHE HAS SOME TYPE OF APHRODISIAC AURA LIKE MORIAH HAS BUT ITS SOMEHOW MORE POTENT!!! I need to get away from her pronto!

I turned myself around and was about to sprint with all I had, but I remembered where I was. I looked ahead and saw that the surrounding Mamono have quite literally surrounded me, they probably knew that I would hightail it the moment I was confronted by one of them.  
I turned back around only to be met with that nine tailed monster literally standing away from me at about three inches.

"Hey... _Are you trying to run away from me?"_ She said as her tails swayed in and out like the tentacles of a squid moving through the water. " _Because if you are... I need to give you a goodbye hug~._ " She opened her arms in a welcoming matter.

fucks sake, it's the bathroom all over again. "Listen to me! I just want to get to the bar so that I can carry out Moriah Fang's orders." I say as an excuse that'll hopefully work.

" _My oh my~ Moriah Fang?_ the rabid dog that personally aided in the conquest of this world?" She circled around me as she kept speaking. "The one that executed TONS of families, single handedly with no emotion or remorse... _might I add?~"_ She said with a sly smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with genuine confusion.

"She's talking about nothing Y/n."

I turn around once again to see Moriah, but something was wrong, the flames around her eyes were elongated and burning with, what I found all too familiar, anger. Her face had a stone cold look to it, her eyebrows dipped down slightly to where it looked like she was pissed and annoyed at the same time.  
Her tail stood straight up in the air and wagged in quick bursts, her ears were also standing at attention.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Human Hunter." The mysterious fox monster said mockingly, "how are those nightmares treating you general?"

"Human Hunter? Nightmares? General? Moriah What is she talking about?" I asked hoping for her to give me an answer.

I noticed that the whole room went silent, only murmurs and whispers were heard as the two monsters bickered at each other.   
I turned back and stared at Moriah, again hoping to tell me what that nine tailed freak meant. But she just stood there with her pissed off expression twisting into anger, her body started to shake a bit and her teeth were bared. I haven't seen this side of her at all and I was fairly sure that this was a new emotion that she was portraying in front of me, I started to back up a bit in fear and looked at the nine tailed liminal. She seemed unfazed except she now had a frown replacing her sly smirk.

I looked back again at Moriah and saw that she was gripping her hands pretty hard, her flames around her eyes had started to flicker wildly and had a redder look to it. I don't know why but my instincts were telling me to book it and hide, my adrenaline was pumping and my heart was racing fast, my breathing was quickening and making me hyperventilate.

" _look at Moriah already hurting her pet~._ " She said while pointing at me. "Better calm yourself now. We wouldn't want him to die this early _would we~?_ " She snickered.

3rd person pov:  
Moriah took her eyes off of the Youko and turned her attention back to Y/n, she saw that you were having a hard time breathing because of her ability.  
She forgot that humans were pretty fragile much less a teenager, but she couldn't help it! After the war had ended she had a really tough time keeping her anger in check and everyone that was at her command already knew she had troubling nightmares, so everytime someone talked about her nightmares around her, she took it personally.

But right now she had to get Y/n out of this situation and get herself in the meantime calmed down, she started to walk to Y/n but he backed up a bit in fear that she was probably going to hurt him again. She sighed but kept on walking towards him making him back up into a group of Mamono, when she got very close to the group, the group pushed Y/n towards her making him stumble again into her arms. She then whispered into his ear.

"This is bad, we need to get out of here before things end up worse for both of us." She said as her eyes shifted from right to left and then back to Y/n.

Y/n looked at her with seriousness.

"Moriah... Who are you exactly?" He said with a cold expression. "And who is she?"

Moriah's eyes widened in surprise but only for a bit, she hadn't expected him to start questioning her now. She grabbed his arm and ignored his question, she didn't want to tell him what type of person she was in history not now at least. She was eventually going to tell him one day, but she had planned on telling him on her own way. Now that the cat is almost out of the bag, she might just have to tell him. She needed a plan, one that will distract him from the question for a certain amount of days, she just needed to find out that distraction.

She started to walk out of the foyer room and into the entrance hall leaving the guests wondering where they were going.

Meanwhile Y/n was still staring at Moriah hoping for her to tell him an answer, but she just kept walking and facing away from him.

He had enough; he wanted answers to these claims, he stood in place and pulled his arm back fast making Moriah let go of him. 

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Moriah I want answers and I want them **NOW!** " He exclaimed stubbornly. "You're hiding something from me and you know it!"

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around, she sighed softly because she didn't want to deal with this now.

"Pet, grab my hand and don't ask any **questions** will you?" She said annoyed at him.

" **No!** " He said as he slapped her hand away from him, he knew that was a really dumb move on his part but he had to make a statement. " **Not** until **you** give me an **answer!** "

Moriah looked at her arm in disbelief, did Y/n just slap HER arm AWAY from him? No! He couldn't have done that, no way he would. Certainly he understood that by now she was stronger than him in every way didn't he? 

The question no longer bothered her, but what did bother her was that unbelievably rude thing Y/n has just done to her. Her ears stood up and her tail stood up as well only this time it wagged side to side slowly, she looked at him still surprised but inside herself her anger was rapidly rising.

"Y/n... **I'm not going to ask again, give me your hand or else we'll have a problem, okay?"** She said with a sickeningly sweet voice but with... Malice, to it.

Y/n still stood his ground but felt a little uneasy now. "I SAID NO! NOW TELL ME THE FUCKING ANSWER ALREADY!!! He screamed at her, staring her down. "ANSWER ME YOU- UNF! He was cut off before he could finish.

Moriah had slapped Y/n hard in the face, making him double back and fall on his ass. He put his hand on his cheek but shook the pain off, he was about to get up but when he looked up he saw Moriah towering over him.

Another slap made its way to his other cheek making him hiss and fall to his side, he used his arm as support to try to get up but Moriah's hand wrapped around his neck and picked him up.

" **You slap my hand away and ask questions that should not be asked.** " She said to him while gritting her teeth in anger " **I have been very kind to you and THIS is how you REPAY ME?!** " She yelled while deepening her scowl. " **I bathed you, clothed you and let you live with me in your new home, and you thank me by rejecting my advances and by trying to escape?!** " She said making bewilderment apparent on her face. " **UGH YOU'RE SO FUCKING-... C'MERE!** " He flinched as she slammed him against a nearby wall.

"You have caused so much trouble today that my stress is at an all time high, you're going to **relieve** some of that **stress**." She said with an annoyed crooked smile.

"WAI- MNF!" He was cut off as Moriah bashed her lips into his.

Moriah moaned into the kiss as did Y/n, she needed him badly. She closed her eyes and greedily sucked on his lips, her kissing was frustratingly fast and lustful. Y/n on the other hand didn't want to do this now at all, he was mad at her because of her slapping him in the face two times and ignoring his questions.

He raised his arms and tried to push her away from him but she growled and opened her eyes. She stared at him and frowned all while she was still making out with him, she was tired of him being rebellious for the day so she just grabbed his arms and pinned em to the wall while pushing her body against him to trap him effectively. 

Her latex short dress added a little more to the experience since the overall sleekness of the suit was rubbing him the wrong way. (good in sexual standards, bad because he's trying to stop her from claiming his virginity.) She closed her eyes again but her angry expression still remained, her kissing was more powerful and dominant. She wanted to taste more so she snaked her tongue to the front of his mouth, but his teeth were blocking it.

"Mm-mm." He groaned defiantly as he tried moving his head to the side to escape her wanting lips.

Moriah opened her eyes again with the same look but a little deeper in anger, she stopped kissing and backed her head away from him.

" **Let me in. Now.** " She said condescendingly.

"No we already kissed, what more do you wa-" he was about to say till her fist punched the wall next to his face creating a crack the size of his head. He sighed as he remembered the last time this happened, which wasn't that long ago.

" _Si_ _gh_ fine but don't expect me to do anything else for you." He told her with annoyance.

Moriah had clashed their lips once again but this time Moriah slipped her tongue in, she loved the taste of his mouth she especially loved his reactions as well. His mouth to her was refreshing and new everytime she entered, his mouth also tasted manly but with a sweet aftertaste to it. She didn't close her eyes this time because she wanted to see him struggle under her. This whole situation was ironic in a sense because she loved it when he was rebellious, crushing rebellious spirits was a turn on for her. 

Meanwhile Y/n's heart was racing again, he knew why his body was quickening it's pace. It was the aphrodisiac aura in effect, it was currently succeeding in clouding his mind. 

Y/n pov: My body's temperature is rising and my thoughts are turning blank, I open my eyes and see that Moriah was staring at me this whole time. She looked confident with me under her weight, but where there's a will there's a way. I remember what I did the first time I had encountered a Mamono, I groped her breasts and it momentarily distracted her long enough for me to push her off of me.

I could use that trick to get me out of this specific situation, the only two things that was stopping me however was that she still had my hands pinned against her single hand. The other thing was that I did not want to touch a monster sexually, I know it sounds stupid to stick to that resolve as I'm getting french kissed by a Hell Hound in heat, but I have standards! I gulped down my stubborness and decided to go through with it. Anyways I tried to slip my hand out which caught the attention of her, she looked up to my hands and backed her head up with a perverted grin.

"You want your hands to be free?" She questioned, still with that same grin. " **Well too bad~** , you'll only get one of them free heh heh~." She chuckled darkly as she took some weight off her hand allowing me to get my arm free.

She didn't let me get the other one by grasping my hand firmly, but it was all good because I only needed one. Moriah was staring at my hand probably wondering what I was gonna do with it, I planted my hand to her right hip which garnered a surprise gasp from her. She looked down wide eyed and then looked up at me with wide smile.

" _So~. You've finally given yourself to me~, you gave up on trying to escape now right?_ " She asked while rubbing my cheek softly and tilting her head to the side.

"Y-yeah, I totally gave up on trying to enjoy my life." I responded, hoping she would take the bait.

"OOH I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!!!" She squealed excitedly and let go of my other hand to hug me into her breasts. "It was only a matter of time." She said as she released my head making me gasp for air.

I coughed a little but I still had to be focused on my objective, I placed both my hands on her waist and trailed them up slowly. Moriah watched as she bit her bottom lip, she saw my hands take their position on her breasts which got her to moan a little. her breasts were so soft but firm they also felt heavenly on my hands even if they were covered by her very revealing latex dress, not to mention the fact that they filled up my whole hands.

" _Mmf~. You can pet these puppies all you want, just be gentle alright~?_ " She said while leaning forward and resting her arms on the wall behind me.

I wasted no time and squeezed her tits lightly, it garnered a couple of audible moans and shivers. It was like this for a couple of dreadfully long seconds till I got an idea to speed things up, I pinched her teats quickly which made Moriah gasp surprisingly.

"Don't touch my ngh~ nipples _ahn~_ , they're my weakness _unh.~"_ She said while panting with her tongue out.

She seemed to be busy with trying to stand up because her knees were buckling, I relentlessly pinched, pulled and even twisted at her nipples but I had to do it softly because if I harm her during this then her mood will change quickly. She tried her best to stifle the moans but they escaped even when she covered her mouth with her hand, I looked down and saw that in between her legs a small puddle had formed. Now's my chance!

I suddenly switched places now she's on the wall and I'm against her, but I remembered that I was smaller than she was by a foot so her breasts took up eighty percent of my view. She grabbed onto my shoulders as support as I kept massaging, her eyes were shut and her mouth was open and making some pretty loud moans. I needed to silence her but I'm too short to even reach her head, or I can just book it now and pay the consequences later. I thought as I was unknowingly massaging faster, suddenly Moriah's grip tightened on my shoulders too much that I winced at the pain. 

I looked up and saw a big blush across her face as she looked down towards me, she was panting hard now and her eyes flames were the same color of red when she made me experience my first orgasm for in that bathroom. Her ears were attentive but this time swerved to me, and her tail was wagging slowly but with a noticeable sway; I was right, she's in that same state as she was in the bathroom.

Moriah let go of one of my shoulders and directed her free arm to her womanhood, she then lifted her arm back up again and took a look at her hand, I looked at it too. It was DRENCHED and I mean DRENCHED, it's like a water pipe broke inside of a basement and flooded the entire room! Okay maybe I'm being dramatic but my God was it sopping wet. She then licked her fingers and giggled as she did so, after a couple of seconds went by she took her fingers out of her mouth with a wet pop. Then she spoke.

" _I want you Y/n~, I really do.._." She said as she looked into my eyes with a burning passion. " _You're so kissable and your reactions to what I do to you are so irresistibly cute that I have trouble holding back.~_ " She pinched my cheek as she told me this. " _But you have to be punished, remember?~ Earlier you tried to escape and almost broke our deal, and just 15 minutes ago you did an incredibly rude thing to your master, pet.~_ " She said as she slid her other hand through my hair and then sliding down to my cheek to caress it.

"Moriah, I don't have an excuse for the first offense but I do have a valid one for the second, me and you both know this." I said as I stared back into her eyes. "You ignored my question and then tried to play it off like it wasn't import-." I tried saying but Moriah had put her finger on my lips.

" _Shh shh~, no more silly questions pet.~_ " She said as snaked her other hand around my torso. " _Mmm~ your lips~, so soft yet manly; warm and tasty._ " I then felt her finger lift off of my lips and make it's way to the back of my head... I know where this is going... " _I can't get enough of your taste, everytime I enter your mouth it has a different flavor, maybe it's a sign._ " She started to get closer to my head.

"W-what sign?" I asked nervously pushing my head back.

I don't know why but my mind is telling me to not come into contact with those lips right now, I look back to her eyes and I noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there. Her eyes had a glossy look to them and her mouth had extra saliva it even dripped down her chin. Moriah was now dangerously close to my head, so close I could feel her breath just barely leaving her mouth.

"That we... Are... _Soulmates.~_ " She whispered with a half-lidded expression.

She closed her eyes, tilted her head a bit and puckered her lips to kiss me, but just before she could, someones voice had interrupted.

"Ahem. Mistress Moriah?..."

Moriah opened her eyes with a bit of a twitch and looked over to where the voice emanated. I looked too and saw that it was the same feathery bitch that hit me with the broom, huh... Why does she come up all the time? Eh whatever I'm over it. Anyways Moriah looked a little peeved but mostly annoyed that her moment of "love" got killed off, but for me? I couldn't care less.

" **What do you want? can't you see that I'm busy?!** " She said in a cold tone.

"Gulp uh... VIP and her plus one has arrived."

Moriah's eyes widened but quickly regained it's cold appearance, she then pushed me off of her lightly and cleared her throat. 

"Tell them that I will be right there to welcome them." She said in her regular voice.

The feathered woman bowed her head and said "It shall be done Mistress." And left.

Moriah then looked at me and spoke. " _As for you.~_ " Her seductive voice was back almost instantaneously. "We will continue this later~, right now, we have to greet the VIP and her plus one." She grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the foyer, but I stood in place making her stop and look back at me with a puzzled look.

"You'll tell me everything about you after this party and if you don't then I will never speak to you again, got it?" I said, making it clear that I was adamant about getting those answers.

Her mouth formed a sad smile and her ears dropped down noticeably but her tail was the same, she looked up at me and sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything in a week." She said trying to hurry things along.

I looked down and put my hand on my chin as I thought about the switch in dates, I was conflicted about what they were why were they so secretive, is it that bad?  
This wasn't the intended date of which I'll get them, but I can work with it. I raised my head up and looked directly into her blazing eyes.

"It's a deal Moriah Fang." I said as I planted a firm grip on her hand that was wrapped around mine.

She looked at it and smiled, she then proceeded to walk towards the foyer again. But this time I didn't resist, I walked right beside her and looked forward with confidence.

But I was kinda scared. I didn't know who this VIP was, was she powerful, what is going to be her reaction when she sees me, well I know one thing for sure. She is going to be tough to deal with. I thought as we showed up at the back entrance to the foyer again, I felt ready to take on the world. Then Moriah opened the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello my friends, sorry it took so long doing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: The Beautiful Horror

3rd person outside of the castle: A snazzy looking limousine is seen pulling up to the valet service at the front of the foyer entrance, the valet service employee looks at the limousine and whistles as she goes to the back of the car and opens the door. Her eyes go wide as she realizes who's inside, she bows her head and moves her free arm out to the side as if she was presenting the woman in the car to the castle.

"Ah my Lord, you have graced us with your presence by attending the party." She said with her head still bowed. "It is an honor to service you for today."

The woman inside the limousine taker her leg out and steps on the crafted masonry, she was wearing an expensive looking party dress. She then gets out of the limo and looks at the valet employee.

"Your compliments are recognized and well received." She says as she gets close to the employee and cups her cheeks, she looks off to the side and sees some Mamono outside of the foyer entrance mingling, some laughing at their conversations. "I see Moriah has done well with her riches." She said as she looked back at the employe and kissed her sensually, the employee is taken aback by this but instantly melts into it, her eyes go backwards and her body convulses with pleasure as she climaxes uncontrollably.

The demon Lord pulls back from the kiss and let's the employee go, the employee falls down and twitches on the floor a bit while moaning from the extreme pleasure.

"That is your reward for being so courteous to me." She said as she looked back at the opened car door. "Come along now you three, we have to make our presence known."

A curvaceous wood elf came out of the car wearing a revealing party dress, she looked at the employee momentarily. She doesn't say anything and walks forward as two more beings get out of the limo and walk with her side by side. The employee looks up slightly but is still suffering the effects of the kiss a little.

"E-enj-oy _haah~_ the _ohh~_ par-ty." She said as the Demon Lord and wood elf went inside.

Y/n pov: Moriah and I were at the front entrance to the foyer ready to greet this VIP, I was admittedly nervous at meeting this person, especially since she is very important. Moriah must've been too because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it a bit, if she's nervous about this, than maybe the VIP is more important than I thought. 

As we were waiting for the VIP to come inside, the surrounding Mamono were gathering at the front of the foyer entrance. There was some techno type of music being played in the background that I haven't noticed before, it was a little soft but you could still hear it enough to be able to recognize it as music.

https://youtu.be/71yVu6T2vxM

(PLAY TRACK 2!)

Personally this music sounded strange to me but I didn't care because there were more pressing matters to attend to.

I could hear the Mamono whispering and murmuring about either who the VIP is or about me, some were compliments to my outfit but mostly lewd things about me. But what interested me the most was them guessing who the VIP was gonna be, they were thinking something like some top generals or some Lord or something.  
But as I was listening to the thoughts of the others, the doors had opened and made everyone look at the towards the entrance.

I looked over as well but not before noticing that Moriah increased her grip on my hand a little more, it bothered me a bit but I just shrugged it off and focused on the entrance for now.

At this point everyone was silent, so silent that the music seemed five times louder now, save for a few whispers here and there. I could see someone slowly walking inside, she was wearing a black revealing party dress that showed off her curves well.

https://images.app.goo.gl/RQ4Ms57awU5HXBRs9

her skin was the same shade of brown as those wood elves I got captured by, she had white shoulder blade length hair and her ears were elongated and pointed out to the sides. It was safe to say that she was a wood elf and a serious looking one at that, her face was in a scowl that was hardened to make it look like she never smiled once in her life.

I could already tell that she was taller than me seeing as how she was standing right in front of us, she looked down at me and widened her eyes for a moment before regaining her composure. She looked at Moriah momentarily before looking off towards the crowd and spoke to us.

"Well well, Moriah Fang... I didn't expect you of all people to get a male, and a good looking one at that." She said as she started eyeing me up.

Her voice sounded serious and soft,  
I blushed a little bit but looked away before she could notice.

"Ah Vela, it's been a long time since I last saw you, how's the life huh?" She asked as she smiled genuinely.

[Vela, so that's her name huh? Pretty short.] I thought as I tried to avert my gaze from her dress.

"It's been fairly good, the work has been steady so far but still a stress inducing hassle." She said as she looked at the crowd again and sighed. "I'm supposed to introduce the grand guest right now which is why I came to you first, please tell me you have a microphone set up?" She said with a tired expression.

Moriah snapped her fingers two times before being handed a strange looking black stick with what appears to be some kinda foam looking thing on the top.

"Not to worry, I've planned this party out thoroughly here you go." She said as she handed the black stick to Vela.

Vela tapped the foam part twice making a two thumps be heard around me before clearing her throat and spoke.

"May I have your attention please girls?" She said through the stick which somehow amplified her voice and made it be heard all around.   
"It is my pleasure to announce that the guest of honor has arrived and will be entering momentarily, she has traveled far to see an old friend and to see if the rumors are true." She stopped for a moment to breathe. "Allow me to welcome the powerful leader that has made this world to what it is today, our all mighty Lord that has made many sacrifices to ensure our future's success." She then stepped to the side and spread her arm out in welcome, and so did we... well I certainly didn't put my arm out Moriah only pulled me back out of the way. "Please welcome our leader Demilah Briarblood." She said presentingly as a tall woman with ... seemingly blueish skin and evil looking wings accompanied by a tail and a set of horns stepped inside slowly, she wore a black dress that primarily showed off her cleavage and legs. 

https://images.app.goo.gl/dUpNpaw4TVULbskt8

But she was not alone, she had two tall muscular women following closely behind her side by side. And when I say tall I mean TALL, they must've been at least eight and a half feet tall and the fact that they are taller than me intimidated me. One was red and had wild and unkempt hair, she looked like a fighter and a good one at that too.

The other one was blue and had a more neater look to her, she didn't have a warriors body but instead looked like she focused on building up her intelligence. They both had a set of horns but the blue one's was larger, admittedly the looked kind of attracti- fuck my mind is wandering, anyways they were both wearing a party dress like Moriah's but it was matching their skin color and didn't look like latex.

https://pin.it/57mDwM1

https://images.app.goo.gl/pC2EW2nRsHHvU6ek6

The Mamono that were around us at the time had started clapping and saying things like "LONG LIVE OUR LEADER!" and "WE LOVE YOU DEMILAH!" they said as the trio passed them by. Demilah waved and blew kisses as she saw her loyal people giving her a homage, but she stopped for a second as she saw me standing next to Moriah and smirked cunningly for a split second before resuming her waves and kisses but this time a little faster.

I looked at this Demilah person over again and couldn't help but feel a sense of fear for some reason, I looked at my arms and realized that my hair's were standing on end and that they were accompanied by goosebumps. I didn't even notice my heart pounding rapidly as Demilah got closer to us little by little, my adrenaline was pumping and I don't even know why!

I looked up from my arms and back towards where Demilah was, the sheer amount of fear would've killed me because she was right in front of us! Closely behind her was her hulking bodyguards, she stared at Moriah a bit before smiling and giving her a hug.

" _Ah, Moriah darling how have you been these past decades my old friend?_ " She said.

Shit! her voice sounded like oozing honey! If I weren't going through an adrenaline rush right now I would have probably pitched a tent in my pants at this point.!

"It's been treating me well enough so far, the riches I got from helping you invade this planet has gotten me up the ladder in society." Moriah said as she spread her arms out to boast her riches. "But enough about me my Lord how have these decades been treating you?"

" _It's had its ups and downs but I suppose it has been fair to me even though I control both of our worlds, but I don't do it alone, Vela has been such a help around me that I'm confident that she can handle things by herself if given the chance._ " Demilah said confidently.

"Well yes she is a wood elf after all, they are prone to be good at working hard." 

Demilah looks at me for a moment and smiles warmly, she brings her hand up to her chin and giggles.

" _Well well what do we have here~, a male human? And a young one at that?~_ "

"Oh yeah! Demilah this is Y/n my servant _cough_ and soon to be husband _cough,_ Y/n this is Demilah our current Lord of my homeland and this world." She said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pushed me up to her slightly.

I didn't know why but my body was telling me to run away from her, my breathing was getting quick and shallow as I was sweating profusely.

Demilah looked down at me and smirked connivingly, she raised her hand out to me most likely expecting a handshake but there was no way I was going to do that. My body just wouldn't allow it to be done! As I stood there looking like a jackass for not shaking her hand, Demilah bent down to my level while also letting me see her cleavage in full view.

" _What's wrong honey? Got cold feet?~_ " She said as she moved her hair to the side.

Fear was building up inside of me at a fast rate, I could no longer control my breathing! I could feel my face contort into a scared expression, Demilah grinned and put her hand on my forehead which elicited me to start shaking rapidly. Her hand felt cool to the touch and incredibly soft, I whimpered as I felt her other hand go to my cheek.

" _Are you okay? Do you have a cold?_ " She said as she felt my cheeks as well.

I didn't want her near me, god my heart is pounding so hard that IT HURT!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I exclaimed as I backed away from her insanely quick.

But as I backed away I hit something  
Hard making me stumble a bit forward and looking back at what I hit, it was one of Demilah's bodyguards, the red one in specific.

"Oi! She asked you a question and you just scream at her?!" She said as she looked down at me angrily. "Do you want me to break your arm? Because I'll do that if you keep responding to her like that." She stated as she pounded her fists together and popped her neck loudly.

I backed up as fear wracked through my body, suddenly I felt a weighty hand grasp my shoulder, I looked up and saw this it was her other bodyguard. She looked down at me with a mildly annoyed expression and looked at her red skinned friend.

"No no no sis! If you want him to do what you want then you have to break him first but not in the way you think okay?" She said as she turned me around to inspect me. "You would not last in the torture room for five minutes human." She blatantly said as I now had trouble breathing due to the constant fear I'm dealing with. "All they'd have to do is take out your fingernails one by one and drench them in sea salt or lemon juice and you'd be crying before they'd even get past the first nail."

I took my arm back as I turned around and started to sprint but I didn't even get to run before I bumped into something again, this time whoever I bumped into wrapped their arms around me as my vision was blocked by what felt to me as the softest pillows I'd ever rested my face against... and large ones at that!

I tried to struggle out of her grip but she apparently got ahold of me pretty good because I couldn't even get her to budge an inch, I pull my head back to see who it was that had me in her arms. I wish I didn't, because it was revealed that it was Demilah that had me in her clutches.

" _Oh my~, I haven't even met you for five minutes and you've already thrown yourself at me.~_ " She tightened her grip on me as she craned her head forward getting closer to my face. " _Not that I'm complaining anyways.~_ " She whispered seductively.

I went wide eyed and struggled with all I could but it was no use she wouldn't budge.

"LET GO!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" I said as I continued to struggle in vain.

Suddenly my vision was getting blurry and blacking out.

"LET ME GO NOW!!! l-Let me g-o... N-now... Now!" My voice was trailing off as my vision was getting dark, before I knew it, I had fainted.

The situation I was in had me in a panicked state and under so much stress my brain took it upon itself to shut down until the stress is gone which meant that a faint was inevitable at that point.

Meanwhile 3rd person pov: 

"LET ME GO NOW!!! l-Let me g-o... n-now... Now!" He said as his voice trailed off.

Suddenly Y/n's body had gone limp and slumped in the arms of the Demon Lord: Demilah. His head dropped down onto her cleavage leaving her perplexed as to why he had stopped struggling. 

She took one of her arms off of his waist and picked his head up slightly, she chuckled warmly after finding out that he has fainted from fear or confusion. She turned to Moriah with Y/n still in her arms.

" _It would seem that Y/n has fainted due to heavy stress burdened on him_." She said with a smug smile on her face. " _Do you have a place that he could rest at per chance?_ " She asked, looking around for a chair or a recliner near her.

"Oh yes, the bar should have a couple of private poker rooms you guys could rest at." Moriah answered as she motioned for them to follow.

On the outside she was calm, but in the inside she was mad, confused, and downright annoyed at Y/n. Mad because of the way he handled his first impression with her, confused as to why Y/n was acting strangely around Demilah; in fact he seemed to fear her not to mention she could hear his heart beat triple it's beating rate by the second as soon as he saw her.

She thought nothing of it so she was left rather annoyed because Y/n just had to act like that in front of everyone including the Demon Lord of all people, well she did notice that Demilah had taken a liking to Y/n.

While Moriah was wondering why Y/n suddenly acted the way he did in front of her VIP, Demilah was still carrying y/n in her arms but now in a bridal position. She looked down at y/n calmly snoring and thought about how Moriah managed to find a male, especially a young one at that, but she pushed the thought and decided to ask her later because now she was having some other thoughts.

" _He looks so cute when he's asleep, I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up seeing me."_ She thought. " _I wonder if Moriah is willing to share him between us all, only time will tell.~_ " She smirked cunningly and followed Moriah in the bar room and into a private poker room.

The room doorway was being guarded by the two behemoths of women, Vela also accompanied Demilah inside the room and waited for orders as Moriah was heading out the doorway.

"Well this is it, you can rest and put Y/n on the couch while I go and get the entertainment ready." Moriah walked out of the room as she said this, leaving Demilah and her plus one by themselves with Y/n knocked out.

Demilah sat down and put Y/n's head on her lap, Vela sat down on the opposite side of Demilah putting Y/n in the middle. Demilah stroked is head and stared at him while she did so, she smiled because she knew what she was going to do after he wakes up.

Meanwhile in Y/n's mind.

Everything was dark, or at least I thought it was... I could hear wind rustling some vegetation softly around me, I could feel grass under me faintly touching my sides. But I couldn't feel anything hard under my head in fact I felt something soft under it, I felt as if I was in a far away place from the Mamono, I felt as if I had gotten away and somehow got to a secluded spot on some grassy hill and was now relaxing.

Suddenly I felt a hand stroking the top of my head slowly, it felt... Nice but it made me realize that this was probably just a dream, I didn't care anyways because I wanted to make the most of this moment of peace. I sigh happily as the mysterious hand was stroking my head in a comforting way, I was enjoying the moment and smiled until I heard a small giggle.

I felt my eyes open up on their own, I quickly saw who it was that giggled, it was Eliza? Wait! I sat up quickly making Eliza gasp at my sudden action and quickly surveyed the area I was in. It was the same area I dreamt of when I was first captured, I was confused because I have never had the same dream twice so this make it twice that I've had this dream.

"H-how did I... get here?" I asked Eliza.

"You have fainted in the real world which brought us back together my love." She answered my question almost immediately.

I looked at her and saw that she looked like she must've been crying for a while.  
her eyes were slightly red and streaks of tears darkened her cheeks, but her mouth said that she was happy since she had a small smile.

"Why am I having the same dream happen to me twice?" I asked hoping for an answer. "And why are you calling me love?"

"I'm afraid I don't really know why you're having the same dream, but I think it means something, something that I'm afraid to tell you because you'll panic." She tried explaining as she placed her hand onto mine. "And I'm calling you that because you're my soul mate, _my love.~_ " She said smiling warmly at me.

I stared at her in confusion but I turned my face back to the moon and thought about the current situation.

[Wait so she's, what's the word... oh! Infatuated yeah that's the word! She's infatuated with me! ...hold on this could be bad, wait isn't this just a dream? I mean her first impression wasn't really what I would dream in the first place but maybe it was just a bit of a nightmare... I hope. I'll just play along for now and see where this goes.] I thought as I stared at the horizon a bit.

I laid back down and rested my head on her soft lap again, I took a breath and sighed deeply and looked up at Eliza. Her breasts covered most of the view of her face but I could tell that she was smiling contently at me, I felt her hand softly stroke my head again and I was actually enjoying it. I mean this is a dream after all... Right? Anyways I continued to make eye contact with her until she spoke up.

"Is there something on your mind my love?" She asked.

I have been thinking about the first time I met her, she was all over me and forced me to kiss her. I guess now's a good chance to ask her about that.

"Well I've been thinking... why did you throw yourself at me the first time we met?" I asked her.

A blush could be seen forming across her face, she quickly hid her face from me making me think that I asked an embarrassing question. She soon turned back to me and awkwardly smiled, she put her other hand on her chest and spoke.

"Forgive me my love, but we all make mistakes in the heat of the moment, it has been so long since I've seen my husband and you look so much like him, I wanted to feel his touch again." She said as she tightened her grip on her chest.

"I don't mean to be rude but it's kinda hard imagining a monster having a lover." I said.

"Well, I never did say I was always a monster...you see I used to be a human woman living in a little town in what used to be the United States." She said making me look at her surprised.

I lifted my head from her lap and stared at her seriously.

"You're fucking with me right? You gotta be fuckin with me there's no way a woman can be turned into a monster, that can't be possible... right?"  
I asked in disbelief.

"Well from what they told me, all Mamono have something called demon energy, and some Mamono are able to use this energy to turn human women into one of them." She answered. "But that is not the case with me however..." She said grabbing one of my hands

"Tell me, how are you different from the rest of them?" I asked.

Eliza looked saddened by my question and looked away again, making me regret asking that.

"You don't have to tell me, I'll take your word for it!" I said trying to not make this anymore awkward.

Eliza put a finger on my lips and stared straight into my eyes.

"No more speaking my love, I will tell you how I came to turn out like this." She said as she slowly took her finger off my lips "It is the only way to insure your trust in me." She said. "This will be long one, come. Rest your head on my lap once more." She said as she patted her lap.

I reluctantly did so and she started to tell her story.

"113 years ago I lived a happy life as a human woman with my soon to be husband Roy in a little town in the Midwest of the United States of America, I cannot remember the town's name because it has been so long since I've thought about it." She started off. "Anyways it was a quaint friendly town where everyone knew each other and news spread quickly, I lived with my parents in the meantime as I went to highschool. I was, admittedly a shy girl which was an advantage for other men to try to grope at me and shoot their shot so I usually stood away from them." She fiddled with her thumbs as she spoke

"I wasn't as popular as other girls but my body is what garnered the interest of men, which made the other girls jealous of me. I wasn't picked on but I was often teased or cat called. I was about to quit school because of that actually... Until, I met Roy..." She smiled warmly as she clutched her chest. "Roy wasn't like the other men, the other men just went for my body but Roy? Roy was interested in my inner beauty, we met in the middle of the hallway as I was walking to my class while staring at the floor not noticing that I was about to bump into someone until I eventually did." She chuckled lightly as she reminisced.

"I dropped my books during the incident and quickly tried to pick them up as I repeatedly said sorry, until I saw the person I bumped into start helping me pick up my books." She sighed happily. "I know it sounds a bit cliche but I don't care. he picked up all my books and gave them to me, it was at this moment that I finally got a good glimpse of him his pristine E/C eyes looked as if I could melt in them if I stared any longer, his cool and wavy H/C hair was like a flowing river, and his lips looked soft and kissable... as he looked into my eyes, he said to me. "Are you okay?" I must've been in a trance because he snapped his fingers in my face and repeated his question." She said with a blush on her face.

"I told him that I was fine and he apologized for getting in my way and went to class." She happily sighed again. "Four years later he proposed to me and I accepted, about five months passed after the proposal and we were already planning up the wedding." She looked happy for a bit before becoming sad. "But then those monsters came closing in on our little town, we had heard of them from the news but we all thought that they possessed no threat due to the strength of that day's military but somehow they had managed to train with our weaponry and turn the tides against us." At this point her expression turned to anger.

"One day we received a harsh knock on our door, Roy went to check to see who it was and found out that it was a soldier from the national guard followed by an actual soldier." She gripped her hands hard and started to break up at this point. "The soldier from the national guard had requested that I be taken to an evacuation center, the actual soldier had requested that Roy stay back to defend the town long enough for the evacuation to be completed." Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke.

"At first I objected but Roy was adamant on keeping me safe, the national guard soldier guided me to a truck full of other people I knew, most women and all the children were on those same trucks that we're gonna take us somewhere safe while some women and all the men stood back to defend the town long enough for us to escape." Her voice was trembling now. "The last thing I said to him was that I loved him, he kissed me and said the same thing before I was taken away to safety." She was now in tears as I laid there, now connecting the dots of what was probably going to happen.

"One day we went back to see if they had successfully defended the town but... We should've stayed and not found out for ourselves! EVERYTHING in the town was destroyed, bullet casings were everywhere and bullet holes as well! But there was no sign of anyone that had stayed back to defend, the trucks stopped at a street next to a restaurant we'd often frequent." She said as she started to hiccup from her crying.

"Suddenly we were ambushed! Gunfire sounded out from everywhere! While the soldiers were preoccupied with fighting the monsters, I made it upon myself to see if Roy was still alive and hopefully unhurt. I sneaked my way into the main square of the city and narrowly avoided some monsters, once I was there found the bodies of the people who stayed behind neatly laid beside each other." She wept.

"I had prayed to God that I wouldn't find Roy dead and laid to rest, but sadly..." She started sobbing making me get up. "THEY KILLED HIM _sob_ I BEGGED HIM TO WAKE UP BUT HE NEVER DID _sob_ WHY? WHY DID YOU STAY BACK AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR NEARLY A CENTURY!?" She was now crying into her hands as I sat there like a dumbass.

I felt guilty for making her remember her dark past so I hugged her to comfort her, she instantly hugged me back tightly and wept into my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do so I just patted her back softly for what seemed to be an hour until she stopped weeping all together.

She backed her head up and made eye contact with me, she brought her hand against my cheek and caressed it.

"You look so much like him, you have his hair, his eyes, his soft... Yet stern... _Kissable lips_..." She put a finger on my lips as she said this and outlined them. She took her finger off and put both her hands on my cheeks. I think I know where this is going...

" _Y/n~_..." She cooed out as she closed her eyes and leaned her head in. She was close to kissing me until I backed my head away from her, I stood up and backed away again she opened her eyes and looked up at me sadly.

"Eliza we can't..."

Eliza got up and looked down at me with an angry expression.

"We can't what Y/n?! We can't kiss because I'm a **monster**?! Because that will go against **your** morals?!" She said sounding quite pissed. "I **LOVE** you Y/n."

"Eliza no! You're in love with Roy not me! So stop thinking that I'm him and that I'm your soulmate because we ARE NOT!!!" I said half yelling at her.

Eliza stared at me in disbelief but quickly regained her anger, I turned around but bumped into something soft, this seemed familiar... I backed up and upon seeing who it was I almost yelped! It was Eliza! I looked back and sure enough Eliza was standing there only closer than before, I turned back confused as to how she was taking two spaces at the same time and then it hit me.

She wasn't taking two spaces at the same time, there were two of her. But before I put two and two together, I felt the first Eliza turn me around and push me against the other Eliza which they both then proceeded to wrap their arms around my waist and chest.

I looked up at them back and forth scared and confused, they both looked at each other and smiled cunningly. The original Eliza pushed her body against me and so did her clone(?) effectively smothering me in a sandwich of soft plump skin, I blushed like crazy and tried to struggle but that only made them giggle at my futile attempts at escape.

"Eliza! I know you are mad at me but PLEASE don't do anything to me, just let me go and I'll wake up and we both won't see each other again okay?" I said trying to make a last ditch deal.

The two Elizas stared at each other for a moment before laughing out loud, they laughed for about twelve seconds before regaining their composure and looking down at me once again. The original Eliza smirked seductively and spoke.

"Fine I'll let you wake up." She said making me skeptical. "But _not before you fuck me my love.~_ " And there it is, the catch...

"Oh fuck me..." I said mentally cursing at myself for choosing those words.

"That's the plan... _love.~_ " Her clone said.

They both giggled at each other's words as I thought.

[how am I going to get out of this???] I thought in fear.

End of chapter 8.


End file.
